When the Princess Takes Stand
by Lady Yukina
Summary: When Akito loses his mind, he decided to lock two zodiacs away each month, for good… Tohru have taken a step forward, shall she win the battle against the Head of the Sohmas or will she lose the people she came to adore and the man she love? UPDATED!
1. The Princess Takes Control Part 1

When the Princess Takes Stand

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FB or any of its Characters…

Chapter 1

The Princess takes control Part 1

_Shh…_

_Be silent…_

_Can you hear '**them**' singing?_

_They sing how lovely the spring shall be…_

_Blooming romance and new beginning…_

_Do you understand what '**they**' are trying to say?_

_Shh…_

_Listen carefully…_

_They speak of a miracle on the first night of spring…_

_A new beginning is about to happen…_

…_and you are the only one_

_Who shall grant there wishes…_

- By Blue Boy

* * *

"On three. One... Two... Three!" The voice came from Yuki Soma. He lifted the end of the bookcase while Kyo Soma lifted the other end. They were to carry that up the stairs to Tohru Honda's bedroom.

"Damn it, why the hell do we do this EVERY. SINGLE. YEAR?" The annoyed cat yelled.

"Because if we don't, you will complain about your stupid allergies, stupid cat." The mouse answered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" and there it was, their first 'fight' of the day on that fine Saturday afternoon.

In the living room; Haru, Momiji and Hiro are rearranging the furniture's.

"That sofa should face that way and against the wall here." Momiji excitedly suggest as he tried to push the over sized sofa by him self.

"No, Shigure said that he wants to put three bookcases on that wall." Haru explained, "The sofa should be at least 2 feet away from the bookcases but also facing the television for entertainment, the coffee table will be in between the sofa and TV."

"Follow what the cow just said rabbit, I want this over with..." Hiro, being impatient as always, started moving one of the bookcases with Haru.

Momiji pouted but followed along anyway.

15 minutes later...

"See, I was right..." Haru said, he then quietly left the room.

Momiji and Hiro were a bit shock; they stared in awe around the room. It was, organize.

"I had my doubt." Hiro said finally.

Momiji just nodded his head.

Kisa, Kagura, and Rin were in-charged of the dining room.

"The new paint worked!" Kagura happily bounced, "I'm so happy I picked out the right color that everyone agrees on! Even Kyo approved!"

"It was fun." Kisa agreed.

Rin sigh as she put down the paint brush on the discolored water bucket and sat down on the chair close to her, "It took you five hours to pick the paint yesterday..."

The wall color was light and simple, the color blue with a hint of silver. It wasn't just the dining room they painted, the rest of the house as well.

"Oh well, It was fun and we get to have exercise!" Kagura laugh.

In the kitchen; Tohru, Uo, and Hana are preparing lunch for everyone. They have just finished rearranging Shigure's office, cleaning the bathrooms, and reorganized the kitchen.

"I'm sorry that you girls have to come by and help out when you didn't have to." Tohru smiled while cutting the chicken, "Not that I appreciate the help and able to spend time with you, it just that I feel bad."

"Your worrying over nothing again, Tohru, were glad to help you out." Uo grinned, "I mean, for the last five hours, I haven't heard the Prince or Orange Top argue until now."

"Your right, it was a bit odd... and eerie..." Hana agreed with Uo before looking at Tohru, "I'm glad to help out. You shouldn't worry about it."

"You know, lately, I'm starting to believe that those two are beginning to get along... After two and a half years of living together..." Uo added as she chopped the lettuce into fine, small pieces.

Tohru smiled nervously, she remembered how she made both boys promised not to grab each other's throats for the day, "Yeah, well... They are getting better at it..."

It was already pass 1P.M, when they have lunch at the backyard.

"Wow, we finished in one day!" Momiji excitedly shout, "I feel accomplish"

"Everyone feels the same way Momiji," Tohru smiled happily.

It was true, they all felt the same and now they earned to eat a delicious prepared meal, when four figures joined them. It was Shigure, Ayame, Ritsu, and Hotori.

"Hey, we were wondering where you kids disappeared to!" Shigure took a seat between Kisa and Kagura. "I come home and for a moment I thought I entered the wrong house, so organize and open. I'm so happy!"

"Shigure, you lazy dog, you didn't even bother to help us out!" Kyo snapped at him.

"Awe, but Kyo, I had to work today remember? My editor would have killed me if I didn't." Shigure whined simply.

"Don't you mean, she would have killed her self if you didn't..." Yuki pointed out.

Everyone agreed. Shigure looked hurt but was ignored. Ritsu joined Momiji, Haru and Rin while Hotori sat next to Yuki. What really silently surprised everyone was that Ayame haven't made any acts towards Yuki, he just sat himself down next to Hotori. Yuki watched him, suspicious of his older brother but kept quite.

"As always, Tohru, you prepare such delicious looking food." Ayame helped himself with some chicken sandwich and tea.

When Uo and Hana went home, it was 5:27P.M. in the afternoon. The whole entire time, Ayame was acting strange and everyone sensed it. That night, when everyone went home, Yuki watched his older brother walked away with Hotori, Ritsu, and the rest of the young Soma children.

"Yuki, are you alright?" It was Tohru, she put a hand on his shoulder. "You have been watching Ayame a lot today."

"Yeah, I was wondering why he didn't bother me at all today," Yuki answered softly, he continued to watch the dark path a few yards away, "It's not that I care or anything. Him being so silent for a long period bothered me. It's not like him."

"Maybe something is bothering him..." Tohru also glanced at the direction the rest of the Somas have taken; they were already long gone. "Why don't you try asking Shigure about it?"

"No, it doesn't matter..." Yuki decided, "I'm tired, it has been a long day."

Yuki finally faced Tohru with a gentle smile, "I had fun today, except for the fact that I broke a promise of not arguing with Kyo, I'm sorry about that."

Tohru giggled and shook her head, "It's fine, at least you both did not break anything. I'm glad you had fun."

Yuki gently put a hand on Tohru's left cheek. "Don't look at me like that, I'm fine. I just need some rest."

"Ok, go to bed. Good night Yuki." Tohru watched Yuki climb the stairs. She stood there in the hall until she heard the door open and close from the second floor, she then went to find the cat of the house. It wasn't that hard to find him, the roof was his favorite hiding place.

"Kyo?" She called out, "Are you still awake up here?"

Kyo was laying flat on his back with his arms as his pillow; he was meditating. "Yeah..."

"The breeze is starting to pick up," Tohru sat beside him, "Hey, I noticed that Kagura seem to be avoiding you today, is there something going on?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm just glad that she decided to leave the hell of me alone." Kyo bitterly answered.

Somewhat, Tohru didn't believe him. "Well, I'm going to bed. Good night Kyo."

"Good night." Kyo returned to his meditation.

When she entered the house, Tohru found Shigure at the foot of the stairs. He was waiting for her.

"Tohru, can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure, is there something the matter Shigure?" Tohru asked.

"Well, it's about Ayame and Kagura..." Shigure started, "You see, they are..."

There was a sudden shout from the front lawn, the front door slide opened. Kureno Soma leaned against the pillar of the door for support. "Akito... H-he... He has gone mad..."

Shigure and Tohru came over to him. They managed to help him get to the living room, Kureno sat on the sofa.

"...H-he y-yelled and yelled... about the z-zodiacs... are a-a... burden t-to him..." Kureno gasped, he closed his eyes and a painful expression replaced his usual calm features. "I c-couldn't... I j-just couldn't w-watch..."

Shigure slightly shook Kureno by the shoulder, "What has happened?"

"He just... He just snapped... Akito just ran outside right when the others got home from here..." Kureno bit his lower lip. "Hotori and I took hold of him, he was still yelling like a wild animal, he wouldn't stop."

Kureno took a long moment or heavy breathing before gaining back some of composure. "Hotori yelled for Ritsu and Ayame to take the children inside. The kids were able to get away but Akito got hold of Kagura's hair and yanked at her while yelling _'You're not going anywhere'_... Kagura was scared, she started crying..."

Shutting his eyes like trying to get rid of a nightmare, Kureno continued. "Hotori beg Akito to let go but he wasn't listening. Just then, Ayame spoke up, _'Please, let her go Akito.' _... Akito launched at him, he also took hold of Ayame's hair and pulled him to the ground beside Kagura..."

At this time, Tohru was horrified.

"It was horrible, I did not even think it would happened but Akito just snapped and went too far this time. He is out of control!"

Shigure became impatient, he shook Kureno by both of his shoulders, "Tell us what happened Kureno! What happened to Ayame and Kagura?"

Kureno shut his eyes; tears began to steam down his handsome face. "Akito dragged them both into the back of the main house... H-he shoved Kagura inside the cage where the 'Cat' was being kept locked away and Ayame inside the room where Akito used to keep Yuki in..."

There was a long silence, then Kureno looked at Shigure straight in the eyes. "Akito have decided... He will imprison all the zodiacs... He started with Kagura and Ayame tonight. No one know when it will be next but he did mention which zodiacs that are going to be imprisoned..."

Tohru bit her lower lip as Shigure waited for the names that yet to come. Kureno lowered his head in shame.

"The next two... Are Kisa and Hiro..."

Shigure collapse to the floor that he have not even noticed that he was kneeling before Kureno the whole time. Tohru began to cry while two figures entered the room which the others have not took notice soon realized that they were not alone.

Yuki and Kyo stood at the entry way of the living room, they have heard everything.

TBC…

* * *

Authors Note: I am editing all of the chapters in this fanfic, I hope my grammar improved just a little bit. Of those who loved this story, I hope you continue to support me. Thank you very much!


	2. The Princess Takes Control Part 2

When the Princess Takes Stand

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FB or any of its Characters…

Chapter 1

The Princess takes control Part 2

_Staring in the distance_

_I wonder where my life will be…_

_The moon glows beautifully, smiling down at me_

_5 years from now, I wonder where I shall be_

_My dreams have given me vivid memories of_

_You and Me_

_In the sandy beach_

_Under the cherry tree_

_With little ones playing with your shiny personality_

_I will follow that dream_

_Step by step_

_You shall be my Queen_

_Because I know for sure_

_That you are_

_My destiny_

- By Snow Prince

* * *

Kureno have stayed over night, he slept on the sofa where he cried him self to sleep. Shigure could not sleep; he was confused of why Akito have reacted the way he did and why did he do it. He was worried of what would happened to Ayame and Kagura.

'Why? Why imprison us?' Shigure asked him self, 'Aya... Kagura... Please, stay strong.'

Kyo was laying flat on his back on the roof of the house again, he couldn't sleep. As he close his eyes, he sees Kagura, crying in pain and scared of what has happened.

'I don't get it. Why Kagura and Ayame are being locked up? Is it not supposed to be only me who get locked up?' Kyo sat up straight into a sitting position, 'This is insane... What's happening?'

On one of the rooms inside the house, another soul was also confuse.

Yuki sat on the edge of his bed, also wondering, 'What sick-twisted idea is Akito playing? I don't get this... Why Kagura and my brother held captive? They did not do anything wrong...'

Closing his eyes and imagining of how his brother took the situation. Scared? Horrified? Angered of Akito's actions? Yuki wanted to know what was happening and he knew that there is only one way of finding out, he opened his eyes.

"I have to go to the main house..." he said in a whisper.

Across the hallways, Tohru looked out her bedroom window. Tear stained her pretty face, she never felt so scared before, not since her mother died and when learning about Kyo's other transformation. That wasn't all she was feeling either, it is the first time she ever experience such emotion. Tohru Honda was angered.

'Mom, you always told me that I must follow whatever my heart desired me to do and that always do the right thing...' Tohru held the picture of her mom and smiled sadly, '... you said that violence was not the answer to any problems but... Two precious friends are being held captive, innocent children are next to experience the same fate...'

Tohru held the picture closer to her, 'Oh mom, please, I don't know what to do. This is beyond for me to comprehend alone. I feel so helpless...'

Setting the picture down on her nightstand table, she climbed on the bed and lay down on her back. She watched the image of her mom before drifting to sleep. Not long after, Tohru began to dream.

Tohru was facing her Mother, the usual smile and happy-go-lucky attitude was Kyoko. Kyoko patted Tohru's head.

**_Tohru, you're strong..._**

**_Believe in your self and the people who loves you..._**

**_You have the light that will shine through the darkness of people's heart..._**

**_Just believe in your self..._**

**_Don't stress out of nothing..._**

**_Let it come to you..._**

**_Everything will be fine..._**

**_You'll see..._**

Then the dream ended with Tohru smiling at her Mother as she disappear into the bright light.

Waking up the next day, the first thing Tohru saw was the smiling photo of her Mother.

"You're right mom," She said in a loving voice, "I have to believe in my self and the people who loves me..."

Tohru got out of bed and dressed, everyone was still asleep. She fixed breakfast, set the table, and gotten ready when everyone else came down to eat. It was Yuki, surprising Tohru, was the first to enter the dining room. He looked terrible, like he didn't slept at all.

"Yuki, were you able to sleep?" Tohru asked as she walked towards him, she cupped his face with both hands to examine him closer, "You have bags under your eyes..."

Yuki flushed red but was able to answer, "I-I was up most of the night thinking but able to catch some sleep..."

"After breakfast, please, could you go back to sleep?" Tohru gave him a stern look that Yuki could not refuse.

"Ok, I will." Yuki answered. 'I guess I have to wait until I've gotten some rest. I still have to figure out of what to say...'

Next was Kyo, he looked twice as bas as Yuki. He was sniffling, a cold. Tohru looked at him in shock.

"Kyo, you went back to the roof?" Tohru approached him and put a hand on his forehead, "OH MY GOSH! You're burning!"

Kyo didn't bother saying anything, he knew she was right and wasn't in the mood to argue with her about it. There wasn't really much of a point, she was Tohru.

"Please, get some rest after breakfast. I'll cook you some porridge and bring you some medicine at lunch time." Tohru pleaded.

There was nothing else for Kyo to do but nodded his head, he sat at the opposite side of the table, away from Yuki and Tohru to prevent them from catching his cold.

Kureno and Shigure came last, they both look tired but they look much better than Kyo and Yuki.

"Sit down everyone, breakfast is served." Tohru said almost quietly.

Once the food was set, everyone ate silently. They have a lot of questions on their minds that they just ignored each other, trying to figure out what to do to ease up the situation but at the moment, nothing came to mind.

After breakfast, Yuki and Kyo obediently followed Tohru's request. Kureno went back to the main house but promised to bring back some news. Shigure was sitting on the porch when Tohru approached him.

"Shigure, I have something to ask of you..." Tohru sat beside him.

"What would you like to ask?" Shigure didn't bother looking at her, he knew that she was upset as he was, maybe more.

"It's about Akito." Tohru started, "I would like to have a word with him again."

A simple request but enough to shock Shigure, he turned to look at her. "Are you serious? After what he did, you want to see him?"

Outrage, Shigure raised his voice but not loud enough for the boys upstairs to hear, "NO, absolutely not! I am NOT going to risk you for the second time for the sake of others."

Tohru stared up to Shigure. "Shigure, I need to talk to him. I am not going to back down on this request."

"Tohru, you are a very important person to us who are cursed with the zodiacs. If you get hurt because of our fate will be like death himself came to us. No, please, Tohru. Don't go see Akito."

Tohru stood up and sigh, "I'm sorry Shigure, it is my decision. I became part of this family when I moved here 2 years ago. This is mine, Yuki and Kyo's last year of high school together. I do not want to see Kyo being locked away or anyone else in the zodiac. I won't stand down and let this happen, I care about you and everyone for me to it be."

Shigure was silent as he listen to the girl standing before him. 'When did she became so strong?'

"...Akito maybe the Head of the Soma family and I know for sure I am no match to him in combat." Tohru turned away, "But I will have the last word when I am done with him."

Taken a few step forwards, Tohru turned her head slightly to the side. "No one harm my love ones and get away with it. Not even the Head of the Somas..."

Shigure watched in shock as Tohru disappeared inside the kitchen. Her words filled his head as he puts them together, like a writer he is, he understood what Tohru was about to do.

'She is going to fight. She is fighting for all of us...' Shigure closed his eyes. He felt so proud of Tohru but also scared for her like any Father would for his child; his precious flower is stronger that she looks. Tohru as growing up to be a fine young woman, and someday be taken away by a lucky man. The point of it all is that she was given her self to protect them from Akito. Closing his eyes, Shigure smiled.

'No one will harm my precious girl and get away with it. I will stand with her even if it means betraying you... Akito...' When Shigure opened his eyes, he finally made up his mind.

TBC…

* * *

Authors Note: Like I mentioned from the first chapter, I am on a mission on editing all of my chapters. Hoping that my grammar is a little better than before, thank you very much!


	3. The Boar and Snake's Wish

When the Princess Takes Stand

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FB or any of its Characters…

Chapter 2

The Boar's Wish and the Snake's Decision

_I wish I may_

_I wish with my heart_

_That I'll bring happiness to you tonight_

_For you alone_

_I'll give it all_

_Because that's how you meant to me_

_Forevermore_

_I apologize for the past_

_Ashamed for what I have done_

_But now is the future_

_And I'll do what I can_

_Here I swear _

_For you and your love_

_That I'll even sacrifice my life_

_Just to see you smile_

- By Lady Yukina

* * *

Tohru left the house at 11:30A.M. after leaving a note for Yuki and Kyo:

To Yuki and Kyo,

Please, don't leave the house and wait for me.

Rest more Yuki, you need it.

There's medicine in the counter for you Kyo.

Lunch is ready in the fridge, you don't need to heat it.

I'll be back to fix dinner.

Go back to bed, both of you.

Tohru

Yuki have woken up from his sleep and found the note beside the telephone where Tohru was certain that one of them would find it. Reading the instructions, he smiled. Feeling refreshed after a few hours of sleep, he took his share of lunch and decided to head over to his and Tohru's garden. He will sleep a little more later.

'Just an hour to tend on some weeds and such...' Yuki decided.

Not before long, Kyo have come down looking flushed from his fever but found the note as well, he read it.

"Now where the hell did she run off to?" Deciding to eat lunch before taking his medicine, he felt like the room was spinning, "THIS COLD SUCKS!"

Managing to get back up the stairs to his room with his lunch and medicine in one hand and a glass of water on the other, he didn't realized that Shigure witness both boys reading the same note that Tohru left for them.

Shigure was concerned of Tohru's actions, he had no clue of what else she was planning and that made him worry. He felt like a Father to her, she was special to all the cursed zodiacs. 'My dear flower, I do hope you did not go over to the main house...'

Shigure was sure that Tohru won't be coming home anytime soon, he looked over the woods that covered his home from unwanted eyes as he continued to wonder what will happened from today onwards.

At that moment, Tohru's eyes were close and hands together. She was praying, kneeling before her Mother's grave.

'Mom, I will do my best. I believe in my self and those I love.' She opened her eyes, her expression changed that was un-like Tohru Honda, 'Please, look after me and guide me. I love you...'

Standing up, she walked away, looking back at her Mother's grave once last time before making her way to the city.

'I shall continue with what I have decided, I hope you'll be watching me.' Tohru silently pray.

In town, she found a place that was friendly and most social girls would come to turn themselves into a 'new person'. She wondered, knowing very well that once she enters the shop, she will come out a different person. Tohru entered the salon.

Two hours later...

Shigure and Yuki are enjoying a musical show on TV when Kyo walked in looking 'to be precise' better. He looked at the clock; it was 2P.M. in the afternoon.

"Tohru hasn't been back yet?" He asked.

"No, she hasn't." Shigure answered, "Just be patient and go back to bed, you look like you still need it..."

"No, I'm fine. I'm worried about Tohru..." Kyo sat down across from Yuki and stared at the screen, "What's with this show?"

Yuki sigh, "It's a musical..."

"I can see that but what kind of musical... I can't pin point it." Kyo continued to listen on the music that was on the television, he doesn't recognize the music at all.

"A symphony," Shigure answered, "It is an old musical pieces created by Beethoven to Mozart..."

"Oh," that was all that Kyo said, they watched and listened to the symphony together in peace.

Soma Main House

Her eyes are red from crying all night, she didn't even bother eating the food that was serve for her. Hotori even secretly came and gave her a check up; she had bruises and some cuts but nothing serious. Kagura's eyes were swollen as she looked outside her prison, a shadow entered the room with piercing eyes.

"How do you like your new home..." the voice was like a whisper in the wind but it wasn't a question.

Kagura remained quiet, the stranger kneeled came closer and kneeled on one knee before her, his voice became louder. "Your silence tells me that you are frightened of me."

Akito glared at Kagura who continued to stay silent. He grabbed a full strand of her hair and pulled her up. "This is all 'her' fault! If you all just stayed loyal to me, none of this would have happened! This cage... It was meant for that damn stupid cat!"

That was when Kagura looked him in the eyes, "There is nothing else you can do to frighten me but for Kyo's sake, I'll accept this."

Angered, Akito pulled her hair more and yelled, "DO NOT BE SMART WITH ME! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK UP TO THE HEAD OF THIS FAMILY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK! NOT UNTIL I WANT YOU TO!"

Kagura was winching from the pain but kept on being quiet.

"HOW DARE THAT GIRL COME INTO OUR LIVES AND RUIN EVERYTHING! SHE'S NO HEAD OF THIS FAMILY, I AM! DO YOU HEARD ME? I AM THE RULLER OF THIS FAMILY, ONLY ME, AND WHAT I SAY GOES WITHOUT QUESTIONS!"

Then Akito let go, he walked away coughing and shaken but also gasping for air. Kagura brushed her cheek with her knuckles, tears began to drop gain.

'Dear Kyo, please... Be safe.' She sob. 'Lord, have mercy and set us free from this painful life. This is my wish, please, grant my one and only wish.'

Kagura collapse into the floor, "Tohru, please, protect him from Akito..."

She broke down and continued crying until she has fallen asleep.

Akito was still huffing and coughing when he reached a locked door, he unlocked it and went inside. He found the person he wanted at the end of the room, he was leaning against the wall with his long blond hair messy and untidy.

Ayame looked up, he was not surprise to too Akito standing before him. "There is nothing else you can say or do that will hurt me. If this is what you called _fate _that will come upon us, then, so be it..."

Unemotional, Akito felt instant anger. "That's maybe what you think but the others..."

Ayame stared at him before answering, "Look into their eyes then you will see..."

That was when Akito sees red but rather than punishing Ayame, he left the room. Alone, he was already tired.

'God, if you can hear me. Listen to my prayers, I will accept any fate you bring upon me but please, spare the others and most of all. Please, keep my beloved Prince and Princess safe.' Ayame close his eyes, "This is my decision, my only desire. Is to keep Yuki and Tohru safe away from Akito..."

Not long after, he drifted to sleep.

Back to Shigure's house

It was 6P.M. and the boys began to worry.

"Tohru's isn't back yet," Shigure was watching the path from the forest, "I'm getting hungry by the minute."

Yuki was watching the ending of the symphony but his mind was on Tohru. 'Where could she have gone to? I'm getting worried, maybe I should go look for her...'

Kyo was on the roof, again. He was also watching the path in the forest. 'Damn girl, where the hell is she. Augh, I'm gonna look for her.'

At the same time, Yuki and Kyo were at the front door when Shigure stopped them. He pointed at the entrance of the forest, "Look, someone's coming."

There was someone coming, it was feminine but it was too dark to recognize who it was. The boys continue to watch. The figure was wearing a simple thin strap brown dress that dangerously show the curves of her body, her hair hang loosely and curly with a hint of reddish, two inch heel with straps but what caught the boy's attention is how she walked. Elegant and sexy, a hint of seduction but innocent. The figure became more clearer -- the shock of the century.

'Oh my god...' Shigure's mouth drop, Yuki and Kyo's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

Tohru Honda came closer, her appearance changed, from head to toe. Her face has hint of make-up and lips lightly painted rose red, she looked very seductive but innocent at the same time.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Her voice was soft as bells, "I'll start dinner..."

TBC…

* * *

Authors Note: Thank you for your reviews ^0^


	4. Akito's Match

When the Princess Takes Stand

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FB or any of its Characters…

Chapter 3

Akito's Match

_This is my world_

_My rules shall be obeyed_

_No One will stand in my way_

_Not even God_

…

- By Love Kyo

* * *

No one have spoken the whole night, you can hear a pin drop. Tohru have managed to fix a wonderful dinner that the boy didn't even bother think of anything else.

Yuki glanced at Tohru at the corner of his eye while he ate his dinner.

'_She looks more beautiful than before,' _Yuki didn't noticed that he just finished his plate, _'But why the make-over?'_

He then looked down on his plate; he was ready for his 2nd helping.

Kyo couldn't concentrate on his food, he couldn't help but sneak glances on Tohru's new image.

'…_she looks different but she's still there' _Kyo took a bite of his fish, _'But there's something else… she looks tougher…'_

Kyo finished his 2nd helping and started to go for 3rd.

Shigure also keep glancing at Tohru, he was already on his 4th helping.

'_She seems to be glowing, must be my imagination or… maybe she got something else under her sleeves…' _Shigure's eyes darken, _'… I have to do my best to protect her as I vow earlier today, I must…'_

Shigure couldn't think anymore because the food was too delicious to ignore, _'I'll have to write that down… It's a good phrase!'_

Kyo decided to go to bed early and Shigure went back inside his room to do some work.

Tohru was cleaning up the table while Yuki was decided what to say. The girl turned around and smiled at him.

"Want to help me clean up?" She asked.

Yuki was surprised but returned the smile, "Yea…"

They cleaned in silence, Yuki keep on sneaking glances and Tohru couldn't help but feel happy to be near Yuki.

'_I shouldn't feel happy at the moment like this… Ayame-san and Kagura-chan are imprisoned by Akito, I shouldn't feel happy right now…' _She took a glance at Yuki, who was trying his best not to mess up, _'But I can't help but feel happy when I'm around Yuki…'_

Goodnights were said and they went to there rooms. Yuki tried to sleep but he couldn't help but think about Tohru's new look, her attitude seems different somehow.

He closed his eyes but Tohru's face appeared with the most loving smiled he have ever seen, he snapped his eyes open.

"… It's getting stronger" he said out loud.

Tohru brushed her hair while looking at her mother's picture, she was smiled.

"Mom, I have to be stronger for the sake of the people I care about…" at that moment, Yuki's smiling face to come in her mind.

She dropped her brush, "… too soon"

Tohru stood up, "One problem at a time"

She sneaked out of her room quietly and came down stairs; she found Shigure's office with the light on still. Tohru knocked on the door.

"Come in," Shigure stated.

Tohru slide the door open and stepped inside, she closed the door behind her. From outside the door, Tohru's voice can be heard.

"Shigure, I have something important to ask of you…"

There was silence, then, "I'll do whatever it means to assist you…"

Then the moment have passed.

The night passed and school was the next day. Tohru was refreshed and fixed breakfast and made lunch boxes. She was humming and relaxed, it was 6:15am.

Yuki found his way to the bathroom and washed up; he managed to get back to his room and dressed. But when he came down to the kitchen, he was wide awake with the sight of Tohru.

Tohru turned around with a smile on her face; Yuki was taken back but gained back his composer.

"Good Morning, Miss Hon…" Yuki was cut off with a single finger.

Tohru smiled, "T-o-h-r-u"

Yuki blinked and stared at her.

Tohru repeated her self, "T-o-h-r-u"

Yuki bit his lower lip and opened his mouth, "…tohru"

Tohru's eyes widen and she smiled, "Say my name again?"

Yuki sigh and smiled, "Good morning, Tohru…"

Tohru clapped her hands, "Yay, for the past 2 years we've been living together! I finally got you to say my name!"

She then returned on fixing breakfast, "Breakfast will be serving in 10mins, and just sit down!"

"Anything I can do to help?" Yuki offered.

"No, I'm fine…" Tohru then came back and placed rice, meso soup and fried fish, "You can go ahead and start!"

"I made you rice ball, leek-beef fried rice and sweet bean balls for lunch!"

Yuki chuckled and Kyo took that moment to appear, yawning.

"'morning" he said and sat down.

"Good morning Kyo," Tohru beamed him a smile; "I made you fried fish, rice and sweet bean ball for your lunch!"

Kyo blinked and watched her move around the kitchen, "Rice…fried fish…sweet bean balls?"

His eyes move to look at Yuki who was busying him self with rice and fried fish, Yuki looked up and catch his gaze.

"Don't ask me, I came and found her attacking the kitchen…" Yuki started eating and so did Kyo.

Not a minute later, Shigure came gliding in.

"I smelled the wonderful cooking of Tohru!" his voice was in a dreaming state as he sat down and smelled the fresh stewed soup, "Wonderful…"

"Let's eat!" Tohru said.

The meal came and cleaned, the trio was ready for school.

"See you later, Shigure!" Tohru wave as she walked away with the two boys.

The walked in silence as they came around the corner and found someone they didn't expect to find, it was Akito.

Yuki and Kyo came blocked Tohru out of sight, Akito smiled evilly.

"Oh, how sweet…" He took two steps forward, "You're protecting the little bitch…"

"What are you doing here Akito…" Yuki started, his eyes became darker, "What do you want?"

"Oh my, I'm just taken a spin around the neighborhood is all…" Akito eyes look murderous as he tried to take a peak of Tohru, "No harm in that…"

Akito then shoved both boys to the side and found Tohru standing still with her eyes steady and face expressionless. Akito noted the new look, he laughed.

"How charming… The little bitch made her self up!" Akito cupped Tohru's face with one hand, "You look uglier than before…"

Tohru's eyes widen open and pulled her self off Akito's reach, she took a deep breath.

"Do…not…touch…me…again…" Tohru said slowly.

Akito looked surprised and angry, "Excuse me?"

"Do not touch me again…" Tohru repeated, she brushed her hair back with one hand, "You have no right to touch me or have the right to mistreat the people who are cursed with the zodiac!"

Akito looked even angrier now; he took a step forward and took hold of Tohru's hair, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH MANNER!"

Tohru didn't budge, she just started at Akito with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Oh, don't I?"

She slapped Akito's hand off and let go of her hair, "Like you have no right to just grab on people's hair and take away there hopes…"

Akito opened his mouth but Tohru beat him to it.

"Shut up, Akito..." She said, taken a step forward with her lips almost touching his ear, "You can do whatever you like with me, Akito…"

"But I won't allow you to hurt anyone that I came to love and adore… You hate me now but if you hurt them again, you're going to wish I was dead…"

Akito snapped back to reality and moved away from her, "You bitch! You think you can scare me with that attitude of yours? They belong to me!"

"They do not belong to anyone, they are human beings like you and I!" Tohru snapped back, "I didn't have a reason why I came to you last year but now, I do…"

"I'm you're opponent Akito…" Tohru walked pass him, "I'm your match and no one else…"

Yuki and Kyo were stunned by the performance they just witness, Tohru, she acted out of character.

Tohru took hold of their hands, "Let's go…"

They left and two blocks away, Kyo snapped back to reality and faced Tohru.

"When…and… why…" He managed to say.

"When, the day he made the mistake of hurting Ayame-san and Kagura-chan," Tohru sighed, "Why, I love all of you and I don't want anyone else hurt…"

Kyo didn't say another word, Yuki took over.

"Now, Akito's angry… He might do something with Kisa and Hiro a little early…" He said looking at Tohru.

Tohru didn't show any sign of worry, she held her head up high and look at the sky.

"By the look of his face, he didn't realize it…" Tohru said, "His going to be angrier later on with me…"

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked.

Tohru looked at them in the eye, "God shall grant the deepest wish of the Zodiacs…"

TBC…

* * *

Lady Yukina: I think we kinda over did Tohru's attitude on this chapter…

Baby Blue: It's sexy, I like it!"

Snow Prince: Well, we did change her style it only make sense that we pump the attitude too…

Love Kyo: Tohru is the same person we all adore and love, you'll see!

Lady Boar: Let us know what you think of this chapter!

Everyone: Arigatou and please R&R!"


	5. The Plan Part 1

When the Princess Takes Stand

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FB or any of its Characters…

* * *

Chapter 4

Tohru's Plan Part 1

_You are my heart, body and soul_

_I love you dearly_

_Forevermore_

_I pray for you_

_I need you_

_I will tell the world if I have to_

_All I need is you_

_No one else_

_That's how much I love you_

- By Lady Boar

Students were talking; shock and surprise. Actually, the boys in school were talking about a certain girl, Tohru Honda.

"Did you see her this morning?" Boy #1 asked his group of guy friends, "She looked hot!"

"Damn, that some change over night…" Boy #2 whistled, "I wouldn't make fun of her anymore…"

"Dude, she looks tight and nice!" Boy #1 said excitedly, "I need her digits!"

"Sure, if you can get pass the Yankee and the Physic…" Boy #3 sulked, "You guys think I didn't try? That was the 1st thing I did when she came to class this morning!"

The other boys looked gloomy; the thought of Hana and Uo scared them.

"W-who cares about what those two say?" Boy #4 stood but with confidence, "Tohru Honda might just be my 'soul mate' that I've been waiting for!"

"Hell no" Boy #2 snapped, "She's my 'soul mate' you jack ass"

"Oh yea? What do you got that I don't?" Boy #4 asked.

"I got the looks and the move!" Boy #2 confidently answered, "I'm the good looking guy here in the group!"

The boys argued and they were not the only group of boys that was arguing.

"Look at them, which are just pathetic…" Uo slouched over the railing of the window, "They're all arguing about you…"

Tohru looked forward, she was leaning against the railing of the window as well, "Let them talk, it's harmless…"

"For now, but boys can be brutal…" Hana said, "If it comes to that, Uo and I have your back…"

Tohru smiled and nod, "I know…"

The three stood there in silence until the bell rang. When class began, the boys started passing notes to Tohru. She read them but ignored, she just place them on the pocket of her bag.

Yuki and Kyo watched the whole thing but neither tried to stop the notes from being passed, they couldn't do anything much anyway.

'_What the hell is going on… 1st Tohru changed her looks… 2nd Standing up to Akito and now," _Kyo clinch his teeth, _'These jerks think they can hook up to Tohru!'_

Kyo closed his eyes and grunted, he was going to have a serious talk with Tohru after school.

'_This is ridiculous… They see a beautiful girl, there hormones raised the scale…' _Yuki was annoyed from the other boy's reactions, _'… they better keep there distance from Tohru or they'll all get it…'_

Yuki was tapped in the shoulder by one of the boys who were sitting behind him, he turned.

"Yuki, could you pass this up for Tohru?" the boy asked.

Yuki could see lust and excitement from the boy, he frowned. Taken the note and crumpled it by one hand.

"The class has started and I would appreciate it if you don't bother Miss Honda any longer during class," Yuki eyed him and the other boys who noticed the scene. He then threw the crumpled note back to the boy, "Or you'll see something you don't want to see…"

The boys who witness the uncharacteristic reaction of Yuki blinked and all were speechless, they nodded. They have never seen Yuki looked so annoyed or heard him in such cold tone of voice before, they decided to obey and stayed quite.

Unknown to Yuki, Tohru also witness the scene. With a soft smile, she closed her eyes.

'_Thank you, Yuki…'_ re-opening them, she kept her attention to the teacher for the rest of the class period.

2 hours have passed and Tohru got some class work done without being bothered by notes from the boys. At lunch time, she, Uo and Hana have to avoid boys by running away. Then they finally got themselves at the roof of the school where they found Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Momiji waiting for them.

"What took you girls so long?" Momiji asked.

"The boys downstairs turned into wolves, they won't leave Tohru alone…" Uo answered as she sat down between Tohru and Uo, "She became popular in 1 day…"

"Yeah, we know…" Haru grunted, "All the guys in class talked about her too…"

"Tohru's very pretty with her new look!" Momiji smiled, "And they just noticed!"

Tohru remained quite, she then braided her hair back into a bun and pinned them up. When she finished, she tide it with the familiar yellow ribbon that caught Yuki's attention. It was his gift for her on White Day.

"Like I said to Uo and Hana earlier," She opened her lunch box and shine a smile, "Let them be, I'm just going to ignore them anyway…"

Kyo eyed her, Haru kept on eating, Momiji giggled, Hana nodded, Uo grinned and Yuki was still focusing on the yellow ribbon. Tohru then started eating her lunch as everyone else did too.

"Well, Hana and I are going to the gym because Mr. Haji needs us to prepare for the next period!" Uo said but before she moved, she eyed Yuki and Kyo, "You two better protect her from those goons, ya hear me?"

Yuki nodded and Kyo grunt.

"We will help too" Haru added and Momiji smiled.

"Good, then we see you guys in class!" Then Hana and Uo left the roof.

Once they were alone, Kyo put down his chopsticks and faced Tohru.

"Alright, explain to us what's going on Tohru…" Kyo started, "You changed your look and stood up to Akito, what's going on…"

"Your attitude changed over night that it's bothering us a little; we are worried about you…" Yuki added.

Haru and Momiji just stared at them quietly.

Tohru continued to eat her lunch for a few seconds until she puts it down, "I'm done being nice…"

Yuki and Kyo blinked, "Excuse me?"

Tohru smiled and looked at both of them, "I'm done being nice to Akito, I am not allowing him to cage any of you because of his selfish, inhuman and violent attitude about everything…"

"Every single one of you is humans and you deserve better than this, he is NOT your owner or your GOD… You are your own person and no one else can decide for you…"

Tohru took a sip of her tea, "You hold your own fate and future, not Akito…"

Yuki sigh, "Tohru, if you stand up to Akito like what you did this morning… He will come after you and hurt you; we don't want you to get hurt because of us…"

"Yeah, that Akito's a maniac and won't stop at nothing until he hurts you or," Kyo sigh sadly, "…erase you memory of us"

Haru and Momiji push their lunch aside, they lost their appetite.

Momiji looked at Tohru with teary eyes, "Tohru, I know you want to help us but…but…we…but we…"

"We do not want you in any danger because of us…" Haru finished Momiji's sentence, "It's not worth your life and memory…"

"Don't say that…" Tohru's voice was a little louder that made the boys freeze, "You guys are my family and I love every single one of you, don't say that you're all not worth my life and memory because you all are very important to me…"

"I do not want to lose any of you…" Tohru finished, she also push aside her lunch, "I am doing this for all of you and… for my self"

Momiji moved closed to Tohru, close enough to kiss her on the cheek, "I understand…"

Haru patted her shoulder and nodded.

"I guess," Kyo said, "But…"

"I promise you, I'll do what I can to keep you safe…"

Tohru smiled at him and nod.

"Same for me," Yuki spoke out, "I'll do what I can to keep you safe as well…"

"Thank you, both of you…" Tohru smiled brightly.

The boys gave her a low smile, they were still worried.

"Now then, we continue on our plan starting today…" Tohru's voice was low but clears enough for the boys to hear.

Yuki and the boys blinked.

"What plan?" They all said together.

"The plan that would change all of our lives," Tohru answered, "A plan that would free all of you from Akito, forever…"

The boys gasped, they started at Tohru.

"…and how exactly are you going to do that?" Kyo asked, "Haven't you realized that we all want to be free from Akito, for a very long time?"

Tohru shook her head, "Running away and hiding from his isn't the answer Kyo… We have to do the opposite…"

Yuki's eyes widen, he stood up, "I refuse to move back to the main house with that man Tohru, I won't do it…"

Tohru stood up and took his hand, "I'm not saying you have to Yuki, that's not the 'opposite' I am referring to…"

Yuki calmed down a little and sat back down. Tohru sat beside him, still holding his hand.

"Listen, I am saying we are going to ran away from him… The better way is to let him know that he does not rule over us, he is no God…"

Haru decided to speak, "Akito is the Head of the Sohmas, he holds our spirits and if we obey him… He will hurt us all…"

Tohru's eyes darken and lowered her head, she looked up again.

"I have something on my sleeve but I will all need you to promise me one thing…" She said, "I need you to promise me that what ever I'm about to say, you will NOT interfere…"

The boys hesitate for a couple of minutes and then nodded.

"Alright then, here is 'a part' of the plan…" Tohru took a deep breath before opening her mouth again, "I am going to make a deal with Akito, for my memories for your freedom…"

All four boys stood up with shocks written on their faces, "WHAT!"

TBC…

* * *

Lady Yukina: Yes, a cliffy but we promise to let it all out on the next chapter!

Baby Blue: That's a promise!

Snow Prince: We a wait for your reviews!

- Lady Boar and Love Kyo are studying for their entrance Exam so they are not here with us on this chapter but they send there 'Love' to all… -

Everyone: Arigatou!


	6. The Plan Part 2

When the Princess Takes Stand

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FB or any of its Characters but the lyrics are made by yours truly! Some new characters are made by me as well!

* * *

Chapter 4

Tohru's Plan Part 2

_Take your time_

_Don't rush your fate_

_Everything will unfold before you_

_Just believe_

_And_

_Be your self_

- Love Kyo

"You're not serious about this Tohru!" Yuki's voice was shaky and surprised, "You can't! We won't let you!"

"You can't do it Tohru!" Momiji was already in tears, "No, no, no, no!"

"What the hell are you thinking? What good would that do to any of us if you lose your memory?" Kyo snapped his angry.

"You can't possibly think we're just going to sit here… Agree to your wishes just for OUR sake," Haru turned black and was now yelling, "Our freedom won't worth SHIT if your memory is lost!"

Tohru remained silent and thought everything through. She already made up her mind and she saw this reaction coming from them, she sighed deeply.

"Guys, listen to me until I finish…" She eyed them carefully until she was sure they won't interrupt.

"I thought this through," She started, "That's just a small part of my plan…"

"Just trust me… It's something I thought of after Kureno told me what happened… It's heart breaking to hear the people you love being imprisoned by someone who has no life and believes that the world is on his shoulders…"

The boys stared at her.

"If you have thought that far… How can 'loosing your memory' be part of you plan if you won't be able to remember EVERYTHING afterwards?" Haru asked, "No one EVER remembered anything after Hatori takes their memories away… No one…"

There was an awkward silence. They have witness this situations before in many occasion in the past. Whenever an outside discover the Sohma secrets, they will be immediately erase their memories.

"Tohru, please…" Yuki started, "There must be another way around this… Losing your memory of us is just going to break all of our hearts…"

"Y-yeah sniffed Tohru…" Momiji sniffed, "T-there sniffed m-must be sniffed a-another way!"

Kyo remained silent, he was too shock and angry.

"You can't be serious about this…" Yuki tighten his grip on Tohru's hand, "There… must be… another way"

Tohru shook her head sadly, "No, there isn't another way…"

"We all know that Akito is been itching on erasing my memory…" Tohru sadly smiled, "So, I just have to play his game but I have my rules and demands…"

"And you believe that Akito is going to follow along?" Haru said angrily, "You must have damaged your brain cells when you put chemicals in your head!"

"Haru, clam down!" Tohru pleaded the cow, which was now standing with his fist tightens against his sides, "Please…"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?" Haru yelled, "You want ME to CALM DOWN when you're risking your very fond memories so just you can FREE US from the god damn son of a bitch Akito?"

Haru took a deep breath, "Well you know what Tohru… If I have to be in a cage for the rest of my damn life so you can keep your memories… God damnit I'll deal with it!"

"I agree with Haru on this one Tohru…" Momiji wiped his tears away from his pretty face, "I rather sulk inside a cage and remember your pretty smile…"

Yuki and Kyo remained silent until the bell rang for the next class. No one spoke when they went on their separate ways in the hallway. Yuki and Kyo stayed on each side of Tohru to prevent any 'hungry wolves' from devouring her.

When they reached the classroom, they were shocked. Tohru blinked and both boys were annoyed. There on Tohru's desk about 40 or more neatly folded notes were placed. She couldn't say anything but stare at it. Picking one of them and unfolding it, she read it silently.

Tohru could only blink; she then neatly picked them all up and put them inside an empty plastic bag which she used to pack her gym cloths. Sitting down in her desk, she took out her book and note book for the class.

Yuki and Kyo could only stare and remain silent. They took their seats. When class started, the teacher was suspicious why his students were so quite but shrugs it off.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Mr. Greg called out, "Put away your books but all of you have to take notes of what I'm about to say…"

The sound of rustling books being put away and notebooks being taken out can be heard at the front of the class. Mr. Greg waited until it was quite again.

"Alright, now… All of you know that the Spring Festival is in a month! The staffs and I made a very interesting conclusion of what we should do this year." Mr. Greg started writing on the board, "After I finish you are required to write them down."

All students eyes remained on the board which some would glace at Tohru. When Mr. Greg finished, he stepped aside, "Alright, take notes!"

Tohru blinked as she read the board, it said:

Occasion: Spring Festival

Title: Cherry Blossom Carnival

Class 4-3

Senior Year – Class 3

Group 3

- Candy Shop –

Group 2

- Noodle Stand –

And

All Students

- A Spring Warming Play –

Tohru smiled, _'I got and idea…'_

"Teach! We're going to do a play?" One female student asked.

"Yes, we are! But, we are going to MAKE our own!" Mr. Greg said, "All ideas are welcome! But it has to do with spring and MUST be decent and acceptable!"

"So, we can make our own play?" A boy asked.

"Yes but it must go through me first! Then it will be read by the Principal if it's appropriate enough to be act by people…" Mr. Greg smiled, "The play MUST require for everyone to participate! A class grade… I think you all understand!"

Everyone nodded, they understood.

"Good! Tomorrow, I will decided where to put you all in!" Mr. Greg said, "Whoever is making a play, you have 2 weeks to make it!"

"What will happen if none of us make one?" A girl asked.

"Well, I guess I have to find one!" He said, "I'll look for one just in case! You all have the rest of the class to discuss about this… I'll be back soon!"

When he left the room, Tohru turned to Kyo and Yuki.

"Come here, I got something to tell you!" She called out.

When Yuki and Kyo came to, she got a very amuse smile on her face.

"I got a very crazy idea which MIGHT work…" She said, "You ready?"

Both boys couldn't speak but nodded their heads.

"Well, here's the deal…" She then whispered the rest.

This scene was being watched by EVERYONE in class. By the time Tohru was done, the two boys were grinning like idiots.

"We're in…" They answered.

TBC…

* * *

Baby Blue: Another cliffy, sorry that took us so long to update!

Snow Prince: A lot of happened, forgive me!"

Lady Yukina: yawn too sleepy…

Lady Boar: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Lady Kyo: we yawn been very yawn busy!

Everyone: But we are back and ready to write again! Arigatou!


	7. Sweet and Warm Part 1

When the Princess Takes Stand

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FB or any of its Characters but yours truly make the lyrics truly! I make some new characters as well!

Chapter 5

Sweet and warm Part 1

_Take your place_

_Don't run away_

_Solve each puzzle one at a time_

_And you will understand_

Baby Blue

* * *

It was a Saturday night and Tohru just finished preparing dinner when Kyo walked in the kitchen. His features were a bit out of it and Tohru couldn't help but just look at him. 

'_His been having nightmares for the past few nights…' _she thought, _'He must be really worried about Kagura…'_

Kyo opened the fridge and took out the carton of milk. He walked away drinking the milk from the carton without noticing Tohru.

'_He is totally out of it…' _Tohru pulled out dishes, chopsticks and bowls from the cabinet and placed them to the dining table, _'Just a little bit more Kyo…'_

It's been two days since the announcement of the Spring Festival and it's been two days since Tohru have a talk with Shigure. She has asked him to help her out with the play. Of course, Shigure couldn't refuse his little flower's request. Actually, he was trilled to help out.

Yuki also helped out with the script, so the three of them were exchanging ideas. Once in a great while would Kyo pop his head in the room and add some of his own which Yuki would comment into and lead the two to argue.

They just have decided last night of what to make for the script, which they would all help out to create after dinner.

"Yuki, Kyo, Shigure! Dinner time!" Tohru called out after placing the rice cooker on the floor next to her.

Shigure came first, rubbing his hands together as he mumbled something like, "Oh, the smell of feast for the gods…"

Tohru could only giggle at his actions when she turned just in time to see Yuki and Kyo entered the room. They took their place around the table and murmur their 'thanks' and began to eat.

All through out dinner, they were silent. No arguing, no sound, well except for Shigure who was humming some random song that wasn't new to anyone. Yuki and Kyo were utterly silent which amuse and disturb Tohru just a little.

She silently picked up her dirty dish and some plates that were empty and took them to the kitchen. Placing them to the soupy sink, she reach over behind her head to tied up her reddish-colored hair. It reminded her of the little event in the bathroom earlier that morning. A blush crept its way to her cheeks remembering it.

**P.O.V**

_Tohru stood there, looking at her self in the mirror in the bathroom. She checked her reddish colored hair as she brushed them slowly, she couldn't believe how different they looked._

'_Well, it's different and it's very light…' She said to her self, "Sandy brown was boring anyway, Mom would have approved of it!'_

_She continued to brush her hair. Tohru was deep in thought when suddenly; a figure came stumbling in the bathroom. Tohru gasped in surprised when she found Yuki standing in the doorway with his head down, his left side shoulder leaning against the door frame when his right hand on the other side of the doorway as an extra support._

_Tohru noted that Yuki was again sleepwalking and didn't realize she was there. Take a step forward, "Yuki?"_

_A sudden movement from Yuki made Tohru jump. Yuki was shifting his body to stand up straight, which he fail and he leaned over to his left side again._

_Then the girl realized that Yuki didn't button his pajama shirt, which expose his firm and sculptured torso and stomach. His pajama pants just hung around his perfect waist._

'_Oh my…' Tohru thought, she blushed._

_After all the years she's been living with them, this was the first time she ever looked at Yuki in that certain way. Tohru just realized it, she was checking-out Yuki Sohma._

'_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Bad Tohru!' She screamed to her self, 'You can't think of Yuki that way!'_

"_Yuki, are you alright?" Tohru decided to pull her self together and moved a step forward again, "Yuki? Wake up!"_

_She put a hand on his free shoulder that caused the lavender haired boy to stir up from his slumber._

"_Oh?" Yuki rubbed the sleep off his eyes, "Tohru?"_

_When Yuki regain his sight, he realized that he was not in his bedroom anymore. He blinked at the girl standing before him._

"_Huh?" Yuki looked so lost that Tohru couldn't help but giggle._

"_You just walked right in here in your sleep…" Tohru continued to giggle as the boy before her blushed from embarrassment, "It's ok Yuki! Why don't you sleep in today ok? Just come down when you're awake and hungry…"_

_The boy nodded but didn't move from his position. Tohru crooked her head to the side._

"_What's the matter?" She asked._

"_Umm…" Yuki started, "There's a reason why I am here now that I regain my self from sleepwalking…"_

_Tohru was confused, and then it hit her._

"_Oh, I'm sorry! I'll get out of your way!" Tohru left the bathroom and went straight to her room. Not noticing the shy smile on Yuki's face._

**END P.O.V**

Tohru couldn't help but giggle at the memory. Returning to the dining table, it was just Shigure who was in the table with some manuscript on the floor beside him.

Clearing the table and placing dirty dishes in the sink, she decided to clean them later. She went back to Shigure and sat on the other side of him.

"Any luck?" She asked.

"Well, let's just say that it will have everyone in your class to participate on the play and also, it's going to be what we want it to be but there is one thing that could go wrong…" Shigure put down a script he was looking over and looked at the girl next to him, "I will be honest Tohru, but… How accurate are you for this to work?"

Tohru just smiled softly at him, "It's a 50/50 chance for the plan to work… It's not a 100 accurate but we have a shot at this…"

Tohru stood up, "If anything, I will do my best to prevent from having any of you getting hurt…"

"Beside, we are only taken a step at a time…"

Shigure watched the girl disappeared inside the kitchen, he heard running water that tells him she was cleaning dishes.

"And I'm here to make sure your safe…" Shigure said under his breath as he continued to work on the script.

The roof of the house was occupied by no other than Kyo, who was looking up to the starry sky, he was in deep thought. He knew it bothered Tohru when he wasn't saying or doing anything but he couldn't help it at all.

'_I hope you understand Tohru…' _Kyo closed his eyed, "It's so complicated…"

He cursed under his breath as he tried to regain his control, he was getting angry. If anything, he should be doing something to help Tohru.

"But what…"

Kyo shut his eyes, he breath in.

When he finally letting his breath out, he let it out with a name.

"… Kagura"

Yuki was also in deep thoughts; he was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. He was confused and annoyed.

'_Why am I worried about my annoying older brother?' _Yuki questioned himself, _'It's not like we were ever close…'_

He closed his eyed and turned his head sideway, he was looking over to his computer/workplace. There were too many scattered school preparation that annoyed him, he sighed.

'_How come I always ended up doing more work than any other members… Even if I am the school body president!_

He sighed and removed himself from his bed, settling himself in front of his working area and taken up some notes.

Spring Festival

'_Cherry Blossom Carnival'_

Freshmen:Snack Stand, Fish Game, Fortune Telling and Dance Game

Play: Spring Dance

Sophomore:Win a Kiss Game, Pancake Stand and Balloon Darts

Play: Fashion Show

Junior:Sea Food Stand, Shooting Game and Paint Stand

Play: Fair Maiden

Senior:Candy Shop and Noodle Stand

Play: Unknown

Student Body Meeting

Monday:4:30P.M – 6:00P.M

Theater Show Events

Wednesday:7:00A.M – 8:00P.M

Assembly Event

…. The list went on

Yuki dropped it; he couldn't bear looking at them anymore. He had been reading the same document since he woke up this morning.

He stopped for a moment and then felt heat creeping to his face.

"Damn, I didn't even notice that my shirt was unbutton…" Yuki couldn't help but grunt at this, "She must thought I'm being perverted…"

He remembered only when Tohru placed a hand on his shoulder to wake him up. Luckily, his guard was down and realized who it was before he could have acted. Again, he felt the heat.

"She was there and found me on a very odd situation… but it's not the first time…" Yuki placed his chin on his knuckles, "It feels different this time…"

'_Damn, what am I feeling?'_ Yuki thought, '_this is driving me more crazy that worrying over my brother…_'

His head pull back and closed his eyes, '_… Tohru, what are you to me?_'

Returning to his bed, he lay back down on his back. Feeling a bit odd and unsure of him self at the moment.

Tohru have finished cleaning up the kitchen when she found Shigure still reading the scripts and making corrections. She smiled as she placed a fresh brewed tea next to him, which he was too distracted to notice.

Walking out to the yard, she looked up to the roof. Kyo was still there and she noticed that he was in deep thoughts.

'_Better leave him alone and go check on Yuki…' _She said.

Coming back inside the house, she climbs up the stairs towards Yuki's room. She knocked a couple of times but he didn't answer. She opened the door.

"Yuki?" Her voice came from the opened doorway.

Tohru stepped inside the room and found the boy on his bed. She moved closer to him.

'_Is he sleeping?_' She asked her self.

"Yuki?" Tohru called again, "You awake?"

The boy didn't move.

Tohru blinked and looked around the room. She found his desk a little messy with all the papers scattered all over the place but the rest of the room was tidy and neat. She looked down at the boy again.

'_It can't be help, his tired…_' She sighs.

She pulled the covers from under him slowly and then pulled it over him. While tucking him in, she realized something she never noticed before.

'_He got some nice lips…_' She said.

Tohru mentally hit her self, '_Woman! What is WRONG with you? You can't check out Yuki's beautiful, nice firm and luscious… OH MY GOD!'_

Tohru took three steps back, shocked of what she just thought. She was totally mentally murdering her self now.

'_Oh my god Tohru, how could you think this way about Yuki… That's so wrong!'_ She shut her eyes but when she opened them, her eyes were on Yuki's lips again.

'_Ok, so he does have a nice kissable lips… SO WHAT? You can't have him!' _She shouted to her self, _'But…'_

Tohru walked over to the open door and looked around the hall, no one was in sight. She looked outside the window.

'_Kyo is too busy on his own thought…_' Tohru walked over next to the sleeping boy again, she gulped.

'_It won't hurt right… Just this once…' _Tohru nervously looked around, '_Just this once… I just want to feel…'_

Believing he was sleeping, Tohru slowly bend over Yuki. Her face was bright red and was inches away from him and her hair gave a reddish glow curtain over them. Hesitation came over her for a moment.

'_Too late, your there… JUST DO IT!'_ She mentally screamed.

She closed up that few inches between them. Tohru came back up quickly and left the room, shutting the room slowly.

Tohru leaned over the door, breathing hard.

'_Oh my god…' _She bit her lower lip, '_I can't believe I did that!_'

She left and rushed toward her own room. Throwing her self to the bed, she felt like hanging her self.

'_Tohru, what did you do?' _She asked her self, _'You just… you just kissed… oh my god… you just kissed Yuki!'_

She couldn't believe it happened. She COULD NOT believes she DID that!

Tohru placed a finger to her lips, she could still feel that soft and warm lips of Yuki.

"Well, you did prove it…" Tohru said softly, "He is kissable…"

She closed her eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

The room was again silent which began to feel VERY uncomfortable. He was wide-awake the whole time, he pretended. He was curious but he NEVER expected that to happened.

Yuki lay there on his bed, eyes widen from the shocked. He wasn't sure if he should believe it or not.

'_Did Tohru just? No, can't be… It must be something else!' _He was trying very hard to convince himself, _'But… it felt like…'_

'…_Oh my god man! SHE DID!' _Yuki touched his lips, _'Sweet and soft…'_

Yuki sat up and thought it though and let it sink in to him.

'_Tohru Honda just kissed me…' _the thought seem right to him, he chuckled.

Laying back down with a very amuse look on his face, "Don't think this is over… because it FAR from it…"

"You can't just kiss someone without their permission…"

Yuki let out a small laugh, "I'm taken revenge…"

TBC…

* * *

Lady Boar:Speechless: 

Snow Prince: Oh, I didn't expect this one…

Lady Yukina: I couldn't resist!

Baby Blue: OH MY GOD:mouth's hung open:

Lady Kyo: About damn time… Appreciate reviews! Thanks for reading!


	8. Sweet and Warm Part 2

**When the Princess Takes Stand**

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own FB or any of its Characters but yours truly make the lyrics truly! I make some new characters as well!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sweet and warm Part 2**

_I feel your lips in mine_

_My heart almost stopped beating_

_Having you in my arms_

_It's like the stars exploding_

_I would never trade this feeling_

_It's magnificent_

By Lady Boar

* * *

It was a dark cloudy Sunday morning, which the weather didn't cooperate. It was chilly and windy; the clouds got sign of up-coming rain.

Tohru was up to her room, working on some homework on her study table with her door lock. She was trying her best to keep her mind off a certain boy – that was 2 doors down from her.

'_I can't believe you did what you did last night…' _She said to her self, _'How could you face Yuki now? After making a stunt like that! You're lucky he was asleep when you did it!'_

Sighing deeply, she buried her face on her hands. Her reddish colored hair on a messy bun making it look dramatic and cute, she played with some loose hair.

Earlier that morning, she has managed to make breakfast without being spotted and returned to her room after preparing them on the dinning table.

Knowing the fact that Kyo was the first to find the meal ready, Yuki not far behind and Shigure last. She tried her best to avoid all of them even thou it would be suspicious and giving them an idea that there must be something wrong.

It never fails. Shigure have come up the stairs and knock on her door which she answered 'I'm ok! Just finishing up some homework…'

Yuki have also come to offer if she needed some help, which she did but the memory of last night stopped her from accepting and answered him 'No, thank you! I'm going to try and solve this my self! I'll come to you if I need any help!'

Kyo also came up but didn't say much but ask if she was all right.

From all of these events, Tohru have not once opened her door to any of them. She wasn't lying to Shigure or Kyo but she was too embarrass to face Yuki at the moment…

'_What the hell am I going to do?' _She asked her self, _'I shouldn't have done it but I did! It felt right but still…'_

She felt her face heated at the image of Yuki's smooth and inviting lips the night before.

'_A girl can't help but notice how attractive that boy is…' _She bit her lower lip, _'How the hell did I survived 2 years without noticing him?'_

'_Damn, the make-over didn't just changed my appearance and some way but my hormones have sparked too…'_

Scratching the back of her head, she sighed deeply again but she suddenly jumped when there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked, didn't bother getting up from her chair.

"It's Yuki! I have lunch for you…" his voice was soft and sweet which caused Tohru's heart to jumped a thousand feet.

She hurried to the door but before opening, she checked her self in the mirror. Unlocking the door and open it wide.

Yuki stood there with a tray of food on hand and he had the charming smile on his face that he mostly shows her.

"Strawberries, orange juice and peanut butter and jelly" He said with a grin, "It's 12:30 and you didn't come down since you made breakfast, so, I used the opportunity while Kyo left to go to the dojo while Shigure went to have a meeting with his editor…"

Tohru blinked and stared at the preparation, sure, it was small but Yuki 'made' it. Yuki Sohma has fixed lunch, just for her.

"Kyo and Shigure are not in the house?" She asked as she stepped aside for Yuki to come in, "I didn't know they left…"

"They didn't want to bother you so they asked me to tell you when you come down," he placed the tray to the table next to her bed and walked over to her study table, "That was an hour ago, they'll be gone for a while…"

Tohru bit her lower lip as she found her self-checking him out, damn, the body got a feminine body sculpture and it's damn sexy.

With that thought, she hit her self mentally.

"… you haven't finished you homework?" Yuki's voice caught her attention, "Calculus, hard subject…"

Tohru groan as she went over to the tray of food and took a bite of a strawberry, "Annoying, I can't seem to focus or answer any of the questions… it's so hard…"

Yuki chuckled as he turned to face her; she was sitting on the edge of her bed as she began eating the strawberries.

"I picked them out earlier," He said as he sat down on the chair, "There are a dozen more downstairs if you need them…"

Crazy at it seem, the way Yuki sat on the chair with his arm and legs cross looks suspicious.

Teasing…

Tohru eyed him, _'No, he couldn't be…'_

Then Yuki smirked, creating a very seductive vibe. Tohru almost chocked from the piece of fruit but managed to stay cool and calm.

'_Oh my god,' _She felt her heart jumped again, _'HE WAS AWAKE!'_

Yuki was well aware that he was being uncharacteristic before the girl but he couldn't help but find it amusing of how she would look at him.

"Are you alright Tohru?" He asked, uncrossing his legs and arms as he leaned forward, "You look a little flushed…"

"You're not catching a cold? Are you?"

He placed a hand on her forehead, which cause Tohru's temperature rising even more.

"N-no! I'm fine! R-really!" She lied, "I-it must be because I've been thinking too much of the homework!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, unconvinced but then again. Tohru have never lied to him but of how flustered she is, he couldn't help but doubt her a little.

"Alright, if you say so…" He said and smiled, "But if you need anything, I'll be downstairs…"

"O-ok…" she answered.

Yuki left the room, closing the door behind him. Tohru flop her self backwards and covered her face with both hands.

"Oh my god…" she whispered, "I can't believe I almost lost my self there…"

Just then the door opened again, making her jumped up in surprised.

"Sorry, but there is going to be a storm today and tomorrow so it will be a 50/50 chances that we don't have to go to school tomorrow…"

Tohru breath out in relief, "Ok, thanks…"

Yuki then again closed the door with a slight click.

'_His going to be the end of me…' _she said to her self as she pulled her self together and went back to her homework bringing the tray of food Yuki prepared for her.

It was 2 hours later when Yuki have went to check on Tohru.

He has just received a phone call from Kyo that he would not be returning because of the heavy rain that started an hour before. Shigure also called and was staying at his editors place for the night for the same reason.

Sighing softly but was not going to complain, he climbed up the stairs and walked towards the girl's door. He knocked twice.

"Tohru?" he called out.

No answer, he knocked again.

"Tohru? Are you awake?" he called out again.

No answer, the boy began to frown. He took hold of the doorknob and surprised to find it unlock, he opened it slowly.

Surprisingly, he found the girl sleeping on her bed above the covers. Her hair spread around her and looking innocently as she sleeps.

Yuki came forward and couldn't help but smile widely; he totally fell to an angel. Brushing away a strand of hair off her face as he watched her chest go up and down softly. He also checks her forehead for any sign of fever but found none.

His attention went towards her homework which she accomplish nicely but there was a few problems were done incorrectly – so he took the opportunity to make his corrections on another piece of paper for her.

It took him 10mins to do so and turned his eyes back to the sleeping girl. She was totally at peace and content but what caught his attention - her fully pink lips.

He grinned.

'_Hmm… should I take my revenge now? Or later?' _he asked himself.

Studying her feature. Tohru was like any ordinary girl. Slim, just the right size, sweet and innocent. Sure, she isn't as pretty as any other girls but she has her points. She was cure, friendly and she does her best on everything.

Chuckling softly, he moved away from the table and near the bed. He kneeled down and rests his chin on the mattress.

'_Cute…' _he said to himself.

The thought of 'maybe I should wait a little longer' didn't stop him. Yuki leaned slowly forward towards the girl, stealing a soft kiss against her lips. Then trailed it to her cheek, eyelid and forehead.

Smiling, he stood up and left the room while closing the door behind him.

Once outside, he leaned his back on the door with a very mischievous grin on his face.

'_For some odd reason,' _he began as he looked outside the window to the pouring rain, _'That isn't seem to be enough…'_

'_I believe that my revenge isn't over just yet…' _With that, he went for downstairs to watch some T.V

The raining was heavy outside and it was very chilly with the wind dangerously shaken each windows of the house. It was a storm all right.

But as cold as it was, Tohru Honda was burning.

It was 10mins after Yuki left her room. 10mins after Yuki have shown an affectionate kisses on her.

She was asleep when he came in but she woke up and surprise of finding him looking over her homework making corrections.

Sure, she enjoyed the view of his rear end and studying him along the way.

'_Damn, the boy got a nice ass…' _she thought.

She pretended to be asleep when he turned to face her and waited for what would happen next.

Hell, from everything. She did NOT expect what Yuki have just done to her. Now, thanks to him, her body is on fire.

'_Damn, hormones…' _she said, _'I hate you right now…'_

She curled up into a ball, hugging herself.

The rain outside was sending a soothing wave and it took a long while for the cold to get to her and went under the covers. Setting her alarm for 6:30pm, she drifted back to sleep.

'_I'll deal with Yuki later,' _she said, _'I just have to figure out a way to get him back for it…'_

Smiling under the covers, she found the situation between her and Yuki amusing.

'_With everything happening, this shouldn't happened but…' _she sighed, _'I can't deny or ignore my heart…'_

'_Aya-san… Kagura-chan… Please, stay strong and wait patiently…'_

She silently prayed with her eyes close, _'we will rescue you soon…'_

'_That, I solemnly swear…'_

Sleep has taken over but with a dream of a certain lavender haired prince smiling on her head.

When downstairs, that same lavender haired boy dreamed of a reddish haired girl who he has just left.

* * *

TBC…

* * *

Lady Yukina: We apologize for the delay…

Snow Prince: A lot of happened andwe hoped everyone had a good new year!

Baby Blue: Thank you to all who supported us on this fiction!

Lady Boar and Lady Kyo: We appreciate everyone's review!

Everyone: We love your reviews and thank you very much!


	9. Sweet and Warm Part 3

When the Princess Takes Stand

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FB or any of its Characters but yours truly make the lyrics truly! I make some new characters as well!

* * *

Chapter 6

Sweet and warm Part 3

_Some say that we don't belong together, baby But here we are, holding hands _

_It's been such a long journey_

_But here we are_

_Standing side by side_

_Until the end of time…_

By Snow Prince

* * *

"My goodness, look at that," Tohru looked outside the window of the kitchen, "It's really coming down hard…"

Across from her, Yuki was also looking outside. He nodded, "Yeah, hard enough to cancel school and everything else today…"

"You think it will be like this tomorrow?" Tohru asked without looking at him.

"Possible," Yuki answered, "We just have to wait and see…"

"Poor Kyo and Shigure, they won't be able to come home," Tohru said, "I hope they're ok…"

Yuki didn't answer. He didn't have to. They have received a phone call from Shigure who have said that he will be staying at his editors place until the storm calms down and it goes for Kyo but with a firm and loudly warning to Yuki to not do anything funny while he was away.

"Well, we had breakfast and did the laundry," Tohru finally faced Yuki who tuned to face her, "What do you want to do Yuki?"

Yuki blinked and then thought for a minute or two, "Well, the cable is out because of the storm and the radio is useless as well…"

"Why don't we watch the movie I bought the other day?"

"You went to buy a movie?" Tohru was surprised.

For the past few years she's been living with him, she have never heard of Yuki going anywhere public where people might bump on to him without her with him.

Yuki smiled, "Your not the only one who could gather the courage and make changes,"

"I just happened to pass by a video store on the way home and I found something interesting on the window display. It is one of Hayao Miyazaki's creation, Howl's Moving Castle, The Cat Returns, and Whisper of the Heart…"

Tohru was impressed, totally.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Tohru smiled, "I'm proud of you Yuki, you're a few step forward!"

Yuki grinned, his face flush a bit and nodded.

"I'll go get it," He stood up as he said that, "Wait just a minute."

"I'll prepare snacks!" Tohru said excitedly.

Yuki climbed the stairs to his room; he couldn't help but smile and feel the gentle flutter on his stomach. It has been a while since he and Tohru been alone in the house together. Finding the item under his bed, he retuned downstairs. Finding Tohru already settle in front of the television and under the blanket with a bowl of potato chips and cookies.

"We ran out of popcorn," She said, "I have to remember to buy some later."

Yuki have to chuckle but nodded anyway, "Here it is…"

"This is better than doing homework," Tohru said, "It beats being cooped up in my room and study, we suppose to have a test today too…"

Yuki laughed, "The truth has to be told, I didn't even bother studying for it…"

Tohru gasped as she watched Yuki pop in the DVD on the player and settled beside her under the blanket, "Shame on you!"

Yuki smirked, "Hey, I was praying it would be canceled and it came true, I was lucky!"

They both have to laugh at that.

"No fair, I studied for it…" Tohru pout, "Now, I have to study again for it just in case we have to go to school tomorrow!"

Yuki gave her a genuine smile, "We will both study together."

"Thanks, Yuki" She smiled back.

Smiling, either could help but stare at one another. Mesmerized by each other's eyes, like casting a spell. Magical.

Tohru was first to recover, looking away, hiding her crimson face, "Let's start the movie…"

Yuki couldn't help but grin widely, "As you wish, Princess…"

Previews, they watched it all. They even decided to go on a movie date to watch the up coming movies. Then the movie began.

A Fairytale. A curse that only true love could lift. An adventure to remember to discover one's self. Humor and trust – the love of a forming family.

Tohru found her self getting excited and if she were sitting on a chair, she would have been on the floor. So she was lucky.

Yuki couldn't help but watch the excited girl at the corner of his eyes. The rain behind her made her look magical and serene. With her reddish hair glowing and eyes sparkling, it made everything else gray and she was the centerpiece.

When the movie ended, Tohru was happily weeping but her serene glow was still there.

"That was a very sweet movie," Tohru turned, facing Yuki and smiled, "I'm so very happy for them!"

"Yeah, that was a pretty good," Yuki changed the DVD disc, "The Cat Returns next then the Whisper of the Heart is the sequel…"

"Oh!" It was all Tohru could say and then made her self-comfortable again.

Yuki couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he sat back down next to her. This was bliss from heaven, just perfect. He couldn't asked for anything more.

It was close to 3:30pm when Yuki woke up from his nap. He didn't realize he fell as sleep. Focusing his eyes, the TV was showing previews and the room smell like fresh rainwater. It was still raining.

Then something came to him, something soft and light resting on his shoulder. Slowly, he turned his head. It was Tohru; she also has fallen as sleep and is resting her head on his shoulder.

Yuki blinked and then the second time. She looked like an angel or a fairy sleeping softly with a smile on her face.

'_Damn, I'm totally deep…' _He sighed rubbing his bridge of his nose, _'I don't know how long I'm going to hold up on this…'_

Looking at her again, she didn't make any attempt on moving. Hell, he wasn't even sure how long she's been as sleep like that on his shoulder.

Just then, the phone rang.

Yuki cursed under his breath as she slowly removed Tohru's head off his shoulder, which he totally dislike, and lay her flat on her back with her head on a pillow. He covered her up with the blanket before removing him self. Standing up carefully not waking her and moved towards the phone.

Picking up, Yuki answered, "Hello? Sohma residence!"

'**_Hello? Yuki? It's Haru,_' **Haru's voice came from the other line, '**_everything is in place! Is Tohru with you?_**'

Yuki turned his head to look at the slumbering girl on the floor, "She is but she's sleeping at the moment…"

"Is there something else?"

There was a moment of silence before Haru answered, '**_Akito is asking for you to come to the main house…'_**

Yuki stood his ground as he repeated the words over in his head, "Why?"

'**_I don't know,_**' Haru answered, '**_Hatori doesn't know either but he is trying to find it out from Kureno_**'

'**_Yuki, what are you going to do?_**'

Yuki fell silent for a moment before deciding of what to say, "I'll come after school tomorrow or the day before if there is no storm but whatever it is he wants cannot be for any good…"

"Just be alert and ready for anything might happened…"

'**_I understand,_**' Haru said, '**_then I'll see you then…_**'

Yuki then hang up the phone. Taken a deep breath and letting it out slow, he was in for that one. He knows for sure that Akito doesn't just call for anyone just to chat but something else to shatter his or her spirits and hopes.

'_Not this time,' _Yuki swear, _'I'm not letting you get away with anything that might be the only chance I get for a future…'_

He slowly made his way back to the sleeping girl and sat down next to her head. Slowly raising the pillow she occupied and place it on his lap. He runs a hand through her silky reddish hair.

'_I'm not allowing you to take away something that I come to love and cherish, not anymore…'_

He smiled as Tohru snuggle closer to him. Thank god for the pillow of he would have transform under her and that would be a problem. But he couldn't help but run a finger from her forehead to her nose and then trace her lips.

Remember the night before how he places his own to that soft and sweet lips. He smirked. Then he continued to trail his finger to her jaw, his eyes did the rest.

Tohru was petite with a figure that is developing. For 17 years old, she's just average, for now.

Yuki grunted, his damn imagination is running wild. The thought of Tohru under him with her cloths off and her welcoming him is something he NEVER before imagines. But tempting, yes, but need to tone down a little. He can't be that lucky just yet.

Tohru slowly stir in her sleep but didn't wake up. One of her hand reached up and took hold of hand, she comfortably sigh.

Their hand tangled with a satisfying position. Yuki's control almost slipped. He knows that neither of them are ready, that is a fact.

Glancing at the clock, it was pass 4pm. Also, realizing that he was needed of sleep himself. The rain was still strong and pouring like there's no tomorrow and the scent of water filled the room. It was soothing and relaxing, especially when you have someone you love to share it with.

Yuki took a final glance on Tohru's sleeping form, the slowly, like what he did the night before. He leaned down, pressing a soft and gentle kiss on her lips.

"Sweet dreams," He said, "And let us always be together…"

And with that, he closed her eyes.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

Lady Yukina: Yes, we are horrible! Very sorry for taking so long to update!

Snow Prince: So much has happened but we made effort!

Lady Kyo: A lot of errors but bare with us…

Lady Boar: Baby Blue is injured and not able to join us for this but this is for him!

Everyone: Thank you for your patience!


	10. Anything For You Part 1

When the Princess Takes Stand

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FB or any of its Characters but yours truly make the lyrics truly! I make some new characters as well!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Anything for you_

_Someday, we will be able to walk freely_

_Without anyone getting in our way_

_Someday, we will hold hands and keep each other warm_

_Without being judged_

_Someday, we will make it there_

_All we need is hope and pray_

By Lady Yukina

* * *

"Wow, did you guys hear the news today?" Maria Kwon, one of the girls in class said, "One of the electric pole on the west side of town was knocked over by lighting! It was horrible! Many of the house were burned and a lot got injured!"

"Luckily no one died but it cost three more electric poles to tumble down along with the first one. That's the main reason everything was shut down or many people would have been electrocuted during the storm!"

"Damn, that's some crazy stuff…" Uo shook her head, "I heard about that! The city has giving those homes destroyed a temporally home until they were back on their feet…"

Tohru listened closely, feeling sad for those who have lost their positions and the injured, "Is there anything we could do to help them?"

"Well, there is this Public Service that helps them! They sell items on the side walks, car wash and some other neat stuff to build the money!" Maria smiled, "I was gonna go after school to help out as much as I can and I have some cloths that doesn't fit me anymore!"

"Really? I have some stuff animals that I've been meaning to give away!" a girl name Alicia said, "I just have to pick them up from home and go straight over there after school!"

Hana and Uo smiled as they glance at Tohru who was looking out the window, it was still raining but not as horrible than last night.

"You alright Tohru?" Hana asked, "You look distracted…"

Tohru turned to face her and smiled, "Nothing really, just thinking but nothing to worry about…"

Hana and Uo nodded, they just watch her.

'_Yuki…' _Tohru sighed.

Yuki have mentioned to her that he will be dropping by the main house right after school. Which made her worry.

'_Don't let him stop us,' _Tohru brushed the strand of hair off her face, _'Let's walk to our future together…'_

When the bell rang, everyone came in and has taken their seats. Tohru watched Yuki walked in and take his seat. She bit her lower lip.

She took out a piece of paper and scribbles some notes. Folding it neatly, she passed it to her classmate who delivered it to Yuki.

Yuki blinked as he accepted the note, unfolding it and reading the sentence that was written.

**Let's walk our future together…**

**Tohru**

Yuki blinked but smiled softly as he turned his head to Tohru who looked back at him. He nodded and gave her a sweet smile. Tohru felt her stomach flutter and smiled back at him. With that, the rest of the day was boring as they listened to the teachers talking.

After school, Yuki have said his farewell to Tohru and the others. Kyo blinked as he watched him walk away, he turned to Tohru.

"Where is he going?" he asked.

"To the main house," Tohru answered, "Akito have summoned him…"

Kyo's eyes widen, "WHAT?"

"Why didn't he say anything to me or Shigure? What if Akito decided to lock him up as well? Why the hell did he agree to go meet with that bastard? ALONE?"

Tohru couldn't answer. She just gave Kyo a warm smile and patted his shoulder.

"He will be alright," She said, "Have a little faith on Yuki, Kyo…"

With that she turned around, "Come on, I still have dinner to prepare! Let's go shopping…"

Kyo couldn't say anything at all. He followed her.

Yuki walked the familiar path to the main house, thoughts running wild.

'_Damn, what if he decides to lock me up?' _he though, _'I can't take that chance…'_

'_If push come to shove, I'll fight my way out…'_

He reached the main gate and let himself in without trouble. As he entered, he felt something wrong. The place looked more gloomy than usual, like the darkness have grown but he kept on walking until he reached Hatori's house.

He knocked on the door, "Hatori? It's Yuki! Are you in?"

He waited until he heard footstep from inside the house. The door opened and what Yuki saw was not the same person who usually the calm, altogether and always serious Hatori. This Hatori looked like he hasn't slept in a week, there was blackness around his eyes.

"Hatori?" Yuki was shocked, "What happened to you?"

Hatori shook his head, "Never mind that, come inside…"

Yuki was still shock but walked in the house anyway. Hatori closed the door and walked passed him taken him by the arm along the way.

"What? Hatori?" Yuki blinked as he was rushed to the back room.

"Akito plans to cage Kisa and Hiro tomorrow night," Hatori growled under his breath, "We have to move them quick or they'll be tormented and beaten…"

"The last thing I need is for two children's innocence be taken away from them…"

Yuki felt the range and hated building up inside him.

No, he couldn't let that happened to Kisa and Hiro, not if he could help it.

"We need to act fast," Hatori said, "Everything is set for the 1st act – as Tohru had planned…"

Yuki stared at him, "It will continue as planned."

"You're taken them of course?"

Hatori nodded, "Yes, I already made preparations and made the necessary task…"

"I'll be giving Tohru a message that we are set to go…"

"Alright then," Yuki looked out side the window, "We will have to do what we could to prevent our lives to be taken away…"

_**Let's walk our future together…**_

'_Tohru…' _Yuki thought, _'I won't fail you…'_

Yuki turned to leave, "I have to see what Akito wants to see me about…"

Hatori's eyes help sincere concern, "He didn't tell Kureno what he is planning with you and he refuse to tell me anything…"

"Do be careful Yuki, his mind is twisted and mad…"

Yuki nodded and left the room. Oh, he knows what to expect when it comes to Akito but he will keep his eyes open just incase he decide to do anything drastic.

--

On their way to the grocery store, Tohru's cell phone began to beep.

"A text message," she said, "I wonder who is it from…"

She pressed her receive button and then her eyes widen. Kyo looked at her and wondered.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's from Hatori," she said softly, "Everything is ready for the first act…"

Kyo stood still. He, of course, was prepared but he didn't expect it to be this soon.

"What do we need to do?" he asked.

Tohru turned to face him with a smile.

"The game begins here," said Tohru, "Akito made his first move…"

"It's out turn…"

With that, they made they way towards the store with a little extra added to their list.

--

Yuki waited outside the doorway of the familiar hall. It gave him the shiver when unsettling feeling came to him, the memories of his childhood.

'_Get this over with and get out fast,' _he said to himself, _'Nothing good about standing out here…'_

Gathering everything he got, he cleared his throat, "Akito, its Yuki…"

Listening closely, he heard a small rustle of fabrics inside the room. Then soft footstep until it stopped just on the other side of the door.

"I just want to let you know that I disapproved of that little witch attitude with me the other day," his voice sounded distant and sick, "You do know very well how I dislike people who disrespect me, Yuki…"

Yuki sigh and rolled his eyes, "Is that all Akito? You know very well that Tohru isn't part of our family and so you have no right to order her around…"

"Also, I was surprised my self with her out burst with you but you shouldn't have pushed her like that," Yuki smirked, "You deserved her out burst and you know it…"

There was a pregnant silence and Yuki decided it was time to leave.

"If that is all you need to talk about I have homework and some preparations for the school activities to arranged."

Yuki turned to leave when Akito's voice came around from the other side of the door, "You disobeyed me so many times Yuki and you know very well how I hate those who disobeyed me…"

The lavender haired boy didn't bother to turn around, "Say anything you like Akito but I already made up my mind and not even you can stop me…"

"And you know that as well…"

With that, Yuki left the main house with only Hatori watching from the nearby window and an approving looking in his eyes.

'_Good job Yuki,' _Hatori thought to himself, _'Leave the rest to me and prepare your selves…'_

'_This is going to be some ride…'_

--

It was an hour later. Yuki have meet up with Tohru and Kyo outside the skirt of the forest that leads towards Shigure's house.

Kyo was first to spoke, "Well? What happened?"

"His being stubborn and controlling as ever," said Yuki, tiredly, "It's nothing new but he is going to do what he said he would anyway…"

Tohru patted his back, "No worries, everything's in place and ready to operate…"

"It begins tonight…"

--

Shigure was packing all the necessary belongings and important documents in a neat organized pile on the bed. After learning the fact that the first act was now in motion, he began packing.

They were going to ship half of their belongings tonight. With Hatori's help, it will be done.

A knock on his door cut him off, "Shigure? The boys and I are done…"

Shigure opened the door, "I'm done as well…"

"Make sure you got everything you need for tonight…"

Tohru gave him a sincere smile, "We did and we doubled check…"

"Good, then I'll travel with Hatori and come back on the 3rd night as planned…" Shigure sighed deeply, "His going to be angry tomorrow…"

"Everything will work out Shigure," Tohru assured him, "I promise you…"

Shigure watched the girl walk away from him towards the kitchen. He couldn't help but feel proud and concern with the girls new attitude. It was confusing and scary at the same time.

"Kyo and I will help you take the stuff at the meeting area…" Shigure turned to face Yuki who was standing at the landing of the stairs, "So you wouldn't have a hard time of doing it your self…"

"Thanks, that would help…" Shigure smiled, "Be sure you take care of her while I'm gone and don't do things that your too… OW!"

"Idiot!" Yuki have kicked him, "Don't say stupid things like that!"

"But --- but I was just…" Shigure stammered.

"NO, you're an idiot to think that!" Yuki then walked away, "I'll be back before dinner time!"

Then he was gone. Leaving the grinning dog on the side of the wall.

--

Tohru packed a large amount of food in two large containers.

"This should be enough," she said.

"What is?" she turned her head just in time to see Kyo walk in.

She smiled, "Their meals for the next few days…"

"Hatori will be returning the day before Shigure and then leave again two days after," she warped the containers with a large cloth, "I'll be sending them another few days worth of food that day too…"

Kyo remained silent. Listening to her the whole time, just listening. He clutched his fist tighter at his side.

"Tohru --- I…" Kyo blinked when he felt a touched on his shoulder. He turned and found Shigure with a goofy smile on his face.

"Don't…" Shigure simply said, "Now's not the time for that…"

He then walked away, humming to himself.

"Kyo?" Tohru blinked, "You were saying?"

Kyo blinked and turned to face Tohru, she didn't notice Shigure.

Sighing, he shook his head, "Nothing… don't worry about it…"

"Ok" Tohru then returned fixing dinner, "Let Shigure know that dinner will be ready in an hour…"

"What about the rat?" Kyo asked, usually she would ask him to let Yuki know which he hates doing.

"Don't worry about Yuki," she said, "He know when to come home for dinner…"

And with that said, she asked him to leave.

Kyo walked outside the house. The darken sky glittered with stars and the full moon glowed brightly above him. Kyo looked up and closed his eyes.

"Tohru," He let out her name in a soft sigh, "… just for you"

"I'll do anything for you…"

Then the darken night welcome him not realizing that someone in the shadows have heard his plea…

TBC…

* * *

Lady Yukina: I know, we are horrible…

Snow Prince: Sorry it took so long to update…

Baby Blue: I'm back!

Lady Boar: We will update soon again!

Lady Kyo: Gomen na sai!

Everyone: Thank you for your patience!


	11. Anything For You Part 2

When the Princess Takes Stand

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FB or any of its Characters but yours truly make the lyrics truly! I make some new characters as well!

Chapter 7

Anything for you

Part 2

_Nothing will be the same without you _

_There can be only you_

_A choice that I have decided_

_To live without you_

_Or die without you_

…

_I chose to be with you_

By Snow Prince

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, your guys are going to depart in 30mins so you need to be on that plane 15mins before." Shigure instructed. "We will follow soon enough. Make sure you all got everything you need!"

"But Grandpa Shigure." Kisa bit her lower lip as she silently cried. "I don't want to leave my mommy."

"Don't worry about your mother Kisa, she'll be fine." Shigure kissed her forehead. "You will see her again."

Hatori patted her head. "You'll be a good girl now. Hiro, I'm counting on you to protect her."

Hiro bravely nodded. "I will."

"Shigure. Hatori. Are you sure you don't need me here?" a man said.

Shigure turned and faced Ayame. He looked worn out, tired and with a nasty bruise on his pale skin. He looked horrible.

"Ayame, we will be fine. Go, take care of your self." Shigure gave him a reassuring smile. "Yuki will be fine."

Ayame didn't answer but nodded as he took Kisa and Hiro's hand. "We will see you then."

They walked toward the flight gate. Kagura stood before Shigure and Hatori with a face only an adult could understand.

"Please, protect them." That was all she said before walking away.

After they disappeared from the line of passenger. Shigure and Hatori waited until the plane took flight to the sky before leaving the airport.

"They will be safe their. I called a favor to a friend, she will be waiting for them there." Hatori said as he drove the car to the main road. "Everything went according to plan so far."

"That's what we have hoped for." Shigure sighed. "Momiji, Haru, Rin and Ritsu are next to go…"

"We have to wait until Akito calms down after he finds that his four victims have vanished." Hatori said. "He won't be able to suspect anything from us. Our alibi is strong enough for him not to question us."

"If that doesn't work. There's plan B." Shigure closed his eyes. "I feel old…"

Hatori chuckled. "I feel it too…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh man, this is insane!" Kyo whined as he threw the eraser up in the air. "Why can't they pick a better day than today of all days?"

"The student council couldn't find a better date and the Principal won't hear of changing it." Yuki explained. "They just want to be cheap and get it over with."

"Yeah but they just ruined the fun out of it." Uo complained. "Damn, they can't pick a better place than this? It's pathetic…"

"Honestly, it is…" Haru agreed. "They couldn't pick a better spot for a field trip than a damn zoo…"

"Why not an amusement park or the mall?"

"They couldn't find a better offer so they choose the cheapest one…" Yuki answered him. He too is annoyed and disappointed. "Next time, I'm going to run a damn fun racer so built up the money for a real trip. I'm sick and tired of them making the damn decisions."

"Whoa! Prince Yuki is upset!" Uo grinned. "Let's try to go to Hokkaido!"

"…" Yuki stared at her. "That's a whole year planning. I'm talking about the field trip in four months."

"What are you planning Yuki?" Tohru asked as she feed an elephant with a bamboo.

"Since I'm in charged with our level division and there are 6 different classes. I decided to divided the task by 3 group." Yuki began to explain. "Car wash and Bake sale. We will set up 3 different locations in the city. Not too far and not too close either."

"1 group will do the car wash and they other will try to sale bake goods…" Yuki patted the trunk of the baby elephant. "What do you think?"

"Sounds good but where are we going?" Kyo asked.

Yuki smiled, "Ocean dome…"

Everyone gasped. "WHAT!"

"No way!" Uo said excitedly. "That sound fun!"

"Your reaching very high Yuki." Kyo eyed him but grin. "But I like that idea."

"But Yuki." Tohru looked at him. "There is about 288 students in our division. The entry is about $150 for the students and that including food! Transportation is also will cost.."

"$44,100" Yuki cut her off. "That included the bus fair round trip…"

Everyone was shocked.

"You put a lot of thinking on this didn't you." The voice made Yuki to turn his head. "Got to share that info with your V.P on that! I'm interested!"

"With your Treasury as well!" A girl said.

Student Body V.P Tein Tanaka and Treasury Maya Mako.

"I was planning on telling you tomorrow." Yuki smiled. "But this is better."

"Anyway, like I said. Diving the student in 3 groups will be affected also stationing them in 3 different area in the city that passes cars and a lot of room and water to go around."

Yuki took a deep breath. "I found 3 areas that would gladly help us out. They're charging us for the water and that is $12 for every 2 hours. Since we would need it for 6hrs. That would cost us $36. For all 3 areas will be $108."

"Maya, after today. How much do we have left on our saving?"

"$2,219" she automatically answered.

"Perfect! It will only cost us $1,728 to rent it out for 16 days!" Yuki explained. "Each group's target is $1,000 a day. In 16 days, it will be $16,000."

"Adding them together…"

A pause.

"$48,000…" Maya answered. "Enough to pay for the whole trip and some extra cash!"

Yuki smiled. "Exactly."

Maya and Tein grinned with each other. "Let's go make preparations!"

With that they were gone. Leaving the group by them selves again.

"Weird couple." Kyo said.

"Yeah…" Uo agreed. "Anyway, Hana and I will go get drinks! Be right back!"

"Ok!" Tohru wave as they walked away.

Tohru waited until her friends turned to the corner before facing Yuki.

"Your parting gift?" she asked.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, it's all I can do for them. By next year, we will be attending a different school."

Kyo took a deep breath; he ran his hand through his orange locks, just as he looked up to the sky. "Kagura and the other just left Japan."

Yuki and Tohru remained silent.

"I hope everything else will go according to plan." Kyo continued. "I use to wish to be able to be accepted to the inner circle but now…"

"I just want to get away and be free from it."

Tohru touched his shoulder. "We will come through."

Kyo turned to her and smiled. "Yeah."

"We just have to be patience and keep our mouth shut until the next act." Yuki patted the elephant again. "We don't want to get Akito's suspicious with us."

"I agree." Tohru smiled. "We have to plan this carefully."

"We will do anything Tohru." Yuki smiled at her. "Anything…"

They noticed that the elephant was playing with Yuki's hair that they couldn't help but laugh. Then Uo and Hana returned with drinks and continued the conversation about the next field trip.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?" Akito screamed as he pulled Hatori to his feet by the collar. "THEY CAN'T JUST DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT!"

"Kagura's cage were smashed open from the inside and Ayame's door was picked." Hatori calmly explained. "Kisa and Hiro were never seen since yesterday. Their Mother's are both worried."

"They have left the house for school together but never returned. We learned that they did not reach the school either."

Akito's eyes blurred as he pushed Hatori away. "When did you learn of Kagura and Ayame's disappearance?"

"This morning around 7. I went to go check on him like you have asked me to and found the door that way. I immediately went to check on Kagura and found her cage empty." Hatori sadly sigh. "I called Kureno and Shigure for help to look for them. We couldn't find any trace. We asked the rest of the family and guards but they couldn't find anyone."

"I'm very sorry…"

Akito breathe heavily as he sat down on the floor. "Did you call the police?"

"Yes, we did. They arrived 3 hours ago and did some questioning. We reported them as missing people." Hatori answered.

"I see…" Akito wave a hand at him. "Leave me…"

Hatori bowed low to the floor. "Yes sir…"

When Hatori left the room. Akito began to cough uncontrollably. It took 26mins for him to finally calm down.

"This is unacceptable," he said huskily. "Very unacceptable…"

"I'll be getting into the bottom of this… I will find them!"

To Akito, he was unaware that his bedroom door was slightly open. Hatori was hearing every single word then walked away from the room as he have sent a message to Tohru.

**The play has begun**

**TBC…**

Lady Yuki: Hi, a new semester has started and everyone is busy. I'm the only one that wrote this chapter but Prince, Blue, Boar and Kyo send they regards to all!

Thank you!


	12. Authors Note

I am very sorry that this is taken so long to update!  
I'll be finishing my entrance exam soon And I will try my best to update a.s.a.p!!! 

Ty!!!


	13. I Love You

When the Princess Takes Stand By Lady Yukina 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FB or any pf its Characters but yours truly created all the lyrics and poems being use in this story with few new characters as well!

--

Chapter 8

The Love that needs to be set free

Love me

Don't leave me alone

Please, give me the passion I longed for

Try to understand that it's you I need

Hold me in your arms

And kiss my worries away

For I dreamed of the day

That you'll break me from my own cage

By Lady Yukina

--

Rin, Momiji, and Haru ran as fast as their feet could take them. It was in the middle of the night when they have broken out from their own rooms, through the crack on the wall behind the bush to the street, and dissappeared in the darkness of the alleway.

They made their way toward the old abandoned factory just a couple of miles away from the main house. Which was actually a meeting place for them and Ritsu. They quitely sneaked in the wired gates and through the back on the building. Making sure no one had followed them from the house which they ranned away from. It still wasn't safe.

Ritsu quitely waited in an empty room where he was instructed to wait for the others to come. When he heard Haru's signal, he moved towards the door to let them in.

"Does everyone have everything they needed to bring with them? It is going to be a long trip..." Ritsu lowly asked.

"Yeah, we got them and some food just incase we need them." Momiji answered.

"Alright, then we have to move fast. Don't seperate unless we have to, just like how we planned it." Haru instructed.

When everyone nodded their answer, they again dissappeared in the shadow of the building.

---

Tohru sighed deeply as she tide her hair into a small bun. She was sitting on the edge of her bed. Frowing, she turned her head slightly towards the clock on her dresser. It was 4:49 am of Monday morning. It has been 3 days since Kisa, Hiro, Ayame and Kagura have left Japan to the United States. They have recieved a phone call from Ayame that they are going all right and slowly settling in on their brand new life.

'They should be there now...' she though as he checked her phone for the 5th time that hour.

She have recieved an email from Hatori that Akito was up and wondering about just an hour ago and have been looking for evidence of how the others have escaped him. She's nervous of how everything have turned out. Haru was going to give her a call once they have reached their distination in 10 minutes, praying that they make it on time.

She was afraid for them. They needed to get away from the Main House, from Akito him self. The thought of them being imprisoned just because of the curse scared the living daylight out of her. She refuse to let it happened, so she pray to God and to her blessed Mother to look after them.

Tohru looked at the clock again, 3 more minutes left. She began to get anxious until her phone rang. Looking at it, she took a deep breath. Clearing everything in her mind and then picked up the phone, she pretened to sound like she just woken up from her sleep.

"H-hello?" her voice was low and croaked just a bit.

"Tohru, it's Momiji!" the high pitched excited voice answered in the other line, "We all made it in time! They're raising the bridge and we will moving soon!"

"Momiji! Thank goodness!" Tohru smiled in relief, "I was beginning to worry!"

"Everything is fine Tohru, we're ok! We all are!" Momiji assured her, "We will be meeting soon right?"

Tohru closed her eyes as she forced her tears back, "Yes, yes we will Momiji-kun! We will meet again!"

"Ok then, we will contact you when we reach London! I'll miss you Tohru!" with that said, Momiji hanged up the phone.

Tohru let out her tears, "Thank you Kami-sama! Thank you!"

Wiping her tears away, she smiled brightly. Standing up and leaving the room to make breakfast the men of the house, also awaiting a phone call from Hotori.

'Just Kureno, Shigure, Hotori, Kyo and Yuki are left to go...' she thought as she climbed down the stairs. 'Kureno is next to leave with Shigure...'

Deciding, she carefully made her plan as she cook breakfast.

---

"HOW THE HELL THREE MARE CHILDREN BE ABLE TO DISAPPEARE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WITHOUT BEING NOTICED?" Akito yelled through to top of his lungs, "WHAT WERE YOU PEOPLE DOING OUT THERE? ARE YOU NOT SUPPOSE TO MAKE SURE NO ONE LEAVES OR GET IN THIS ESTATE?"

Six guards were shaken under their boots. They were afraid of the Head of the Sohma Family, he was always out of control.

"Sir, we couldn't hear or detect anything from any location of the estate and we have surrounded every inch of the area." The head of the guards explained, "We are still searching of how they were able to escape."

Akito's face was red from anger and he felt like hurting someone, so, he hit the one nearest to him. Which was the head of the guards.

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH! MAKE SURE YOU CHECK EVERY INCH OF THE ESTATE! DON'T LET ANY ROCK UNTURNED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-yes sir!" then they have left the room. Leaving the very violent and angry Akito.

Hotori and Kureno, who have been in the room the whole time frowned and secretly looked at each other. Understanding that they have to move as fast as they could for their plans to work. Only three teenagers left; Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo.

Akito turned to them and they have automaticly changed their expression to concern and shame. Akito did not took notice of the sudden exhange or changed from their faces.

"Hotori, you will go to Shigure and make certain you have searched every inch of his house." Akito ordered. "Kureno, you remain here with me,"

"Yes, sir." They both answered and then Hotori left the room.

Once the doctor left, Akito placed him self on the futon before Kureno and lay down. He was still angry and annoyed.

"Why does everyone hate me so?" He asked no one in particular. "Why do they ran from me? I am their God and tamer, they belong to me!"

Akito turned to Kureno, "YOu shall always be with me, right, Kureno? You are my most loyal pet, are you not?"

In his head, Kureno wanted to scream 'NO' but knowing Akito, he lowered his head. "Yes, I am your loyal pet and I shall remain by your side forever."

Akito grinned evilly at him. "Good, now maybe you have from information for me? Like a secret that you have not yet told me?"

Clear and unshaken as always, Kureno shook his head. "I have no secret from you Akito, nor I have any information to share. I am in the dark just like you from all of this."

Believing that Kureno speak no lie to him, AKito believed him. "Fine, you may bring me my breakfast and medicine."

Once Kureno excused himself, he waited until Akito lay down on the futon facing the ceiling with a feep frown on his face. Then began to walk away from the door. As he reached the kitchen, he asked one of the maid to make food for Akito as he typed a message to Hotori, also deleting the evidence after it was sent. They have to be extra careful of what they do around the main house. Walls have eyes and ears to be concidered.

Next Plan...

---

Shigure was im his fake tears again. He was doubled hit by Kyo and Yuki when he commited about her being his 'lovely wife' and his 'precious sweetheart'.

"Kyo and Yuki are so cruel to their elder cousins! Tohru, tell them to be nice to me!" Shigure whinned at the girl.

Tohru smiled at him sweetly, "Yuki and Kyo, please be nice to Shigure and don't break the house."

Both boys frowned but sat down on their space and remained quite while Shigure sing a very unlyricstic tone when their was a knock on the front door. Kyo went to answer it and surprised to see Hotori on the other side.

"Hotori? Is something the matter?" Kyo moved aside for Hotori to step inside the house before closing the door. "Everyone is in the kitchen."

When Tohru turned around from the stove, she saw Hotori sitting next to Shigure with Yuki and Kyo sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Hotori-san? Is there a problem?" Tohru put down the plates before them as she continued to stare at Hotori.

Taken a deep breath, Hotori shook his head. "At the moment? No, we're alright for now but we need to move as fast as we can. Tohru, who is next to leave?"

"I was thinking of Shigure and Kureno." Tohru answered as she placed the cooked fish before them and some steamed vegies.

"I don't think that is wise. I think one of the three of you should leave with Kureno." Hotori suggest. "If Kureno and Shigure leaves, it's won't be enough for me to stop him if he get out of control."

Thinking throughly, he was right. And Tohru knew who should go with Kureno.

"Kyo, you'll go with Kureno." Tohru looked over the oranged haired boy who gave her a long and shock look.

"If I'm right. Akito is gonna try to corner you and we are going to beat him before that happened."

Kyo looked hurt but instead of arguing with her, he just looked down on his plate and began eating. When the boy next to him eyed him closely as he ate his own food.

"How long should we wait?" Shigure asked.

"As soon we are able..." Tohru sat down between Yuki and Hotori.

No one else said anything. For some reason, after Tohru have changed her self, the others have a hard time of how to treat her.

---

"Tohru, explain to me why I should go first and not Yuki?" Kyo asked as the three of them walked toward school. "I don't get it. I can handle Akito if he come at me."

Tohru stopped walking, Yuki followed her then Kyo who turned to look at her.

"I don't want him to get his hands on you Kyo, neither I want him near Yuki but we need to act as fast as possible." Tohru stared at him straight in the eyes. "Try to understand that I'm doing it for you. That's how much I care about you and everyone else."

"Trust me on this Kyo. Yuki, Shigure, Hotori and I will leave not long after you guys."

Kyo didn't say anything but started to walk again just a head of him. Yuki stared at the boy ahead of them and then to the girl next to him. It was going to be a long wait and they all knew it.

Today was the Spring Festival: Cherry Blossom Carnival

Everyone was going to be busy on preparing for the last minute adjustment. Yuki made sure he have gotten everything together but he couldn't help but wonder of how everything is going to turn out. He took another glance at Tohru, he secretly smiled at her but when she turned to face him at that same moment, she smiled back.

---

"Hey, Orange-top! Your being slow and too quite! You ok?" Hana stared at him. "You sick or something?"

Kyo as always glared at the blond girl's teasing. "Shut it, yankee! Buzz off my back will ya!"

Then the daily routine of arguements have started. Making everyone in the classroom, including the teacher, to sighed and some chuckled.

"Those two are such good friends." One girl said as she continued to place some different shaped cookies on the serving plates. "It's like a daily thing that everyone have gotten used to."

"Yeah, it would be wierd and stranged if they don't argue. I find that every disturbing if they stopped." A boy grinned as he watched the bickering of the two classmates. "Kyo used to be so distant from everyone."

Just then, Yuki came in the classroom and heard the arguement from few doors down that hall from his class-check, part of being the S.B.P Student Body President schedule for the day.

"Kyo. Hana. That's enough! You only have an hour to get this place set up and cleaned out before the public arrives." Yuki stared at them.

Kyo turned around and glared at him too. "Shut it, your not the boss of me! Go and play with your other Student Council and leave me alone!"

Yuki then glared at him. His usual 'Prince-look' vanished for the first time.

"Listen, you arrogant jerk!" Yuki snapped and took a step forward. "I've been going to classroom to classroom for the past good two hours and I am not even half way done! I have listened to complains and whines from different people and I have the Queen of all headaches banging on my head!"

Kyo blinked and have to stepped back at the usual calm and together Yuki.

"Now, if you DON'T MIND! GET YOU ACT TOGETHER AND FINISH UP!"

Everyone in the room blinked and some of the passerby have stopped to stare in awe. The Beloved Prince have a temper and not to be reckon with. Yuki took a few step back, took a deep long and easy breath before letting it out. He turned to the class rep with a smile on his face.

"I'll leave the rest to you. I apologize for my sudden outburst but my cousin here can be truely stuborn and hard headed. Excuse me." Then he left without another word.

Everyone in the room stared at Kyo who was shock and eyes about to pop out of it sockets.

"Damn, he must be really pissed." Kyo mumbled under his breath and then snapped. "THAT BASTARD! HE TOOK OUT HIS DAMN FRUSTRATION ON ME!"

No one can help it. They all laughed at the situation.

"Your silly Kyo." the few of his classmates patted his back.

Kyo grunted and continued on working on the stand. "Shut up all of you!"

---

Yuki finally finished just in the neck of time. The school gates opened for the public to waltz in for the Cherry Blossom Festival. Many have came and children have stopped by from other schools as well. Deciding on hiding for a while, he choosed the Chimistry lab on the 5th floor. Which should be empty and so he could get some work done for tomorrow and Wednesday meeting.

No one have stopped him or even noticed, he smiled when he reached the door undetected from his Council Members. A good two hours of quite time would do him some good and then some.

Opening the door, he walked in and closed it behind him. Making sure no one will disturbed him, he locked the door.

'No one will try to look for me here.' he thought as he settled him self on the front row long table of the classroom. 'This way, I can actually get some work done.'

"Sneaking away from the festivities, Mr. President?"

The familiar voice sounded michevious and a hint of laughter. Turning his head, he found himself shock and speechless.

Just at the back room on the last table sat Tohru with her redish hair braided in a bun. She had a smirk on her face and chin rested on her knuckles. Her position and notes on the table tell Yuki that she have been here a while.

"I've made the preparation downstair long ago and no one have noticed I've vanished yet." Tohru stood up and walked up to him. "Why is our beloved Student Council President hiding?"

It was like a seduction. Pure and utterly seduction. Yuki couldn't think properly, the girl was moving slowly towards him with her hips swaying gracefully. He took notice that she have taken off her school top and was now only wearing only her white blouse - with few buttons on done.

"No wonder I haven't seen you today." Yuki started. "You have been hiding up here all by your self."

She giggled. Yuki's breath cut on his throut when Tohru sat on the table just a few centemeter away from him.

"I got some thinking to do so I finished my part to get away from everything. You?"

Yuki leaned back from his chair to take a better look at her. Her legs cross and both of her hands are on either side of her to keep her balance. He smiled. "Got away to clear my head and get some things done before facing all the commotion out there."

She look sexy sitting there. Her legs long and creamy, a lot more skin shown from where he is and noticed that her bra can be seen through the thin fabric she wears. Her lips were seductive like always, he has to hide a smile from all the silly moment they have shared together.

"You know, I was thinking of sending you off with Kyo and Kureno." Tohru suddenly said. "But it wouldn't have been odd and obvious for Akito."

Yuki looked up to her. She was starting at him with not just concern and affection but something more.

Lust.

"And? When are we going to run away?" Yuki asked. "We can't all go all at once. Once Kureno dissappear, Akito is going to go beserk and violent. He is going to get to you eventually."

"I expect that to happened but I got it covered, please, for now. Don't ask questions." Tohru smiled as she reach over to play with his hair. "Your hair have gotten longer. I like it."

Yuki's chest gave a thumped. Then a sudden excitement built up all over his body, including the area between his legs. He leaned forward nd rested his chin on his left knuckle and laid his left hand on her lap just below the hem of her skirt.

"I was thinking of getting it trimmed this morning but if you like it, I'll leave it alone." He grinned at her and began to rub his hand on her leg.  
Making his fingers caress just inside her skirt and out again in one slow motion.

Thrilled and excited came over Tohru but remained her expression cool. She run her free finger through his hair to his face. Tracing his features and sculpture. His so attractive and Prince-like. She run a finger to trace his lips but he cought it with his left hand. He kissed her fingers, one by one.

Yuki rubbed further up, slowly, taken his time and not to look anxious to explore than he wanted. Waiting for her to stop him if he gets a little too close for comfort.

But that was actually the last thing on Tohru's mind. Yuki's fingers were doing wonders all over her body, she felt her self starting to get damp and hot. She want him. No denying that.

Unable to control, since she have not yet said a word. Yuki found him self rubbing Tohru's tight, he felt the heat and excitement. He drew up self up just a little and pressed his lips slowly into hers. It was gentle and unhurriedly, sweet and pleasurable.

Making sure that they don't get too close, Yuki stayed where he is as Tohru clunched on to his shirt and pulled him a little closer to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth for him, an invitation that he can't refuse. They played with their tongues, teasing each other which added to the impatient hands.

Yuki began to rub her just outside her panties, making small circles whiched damped the fabric and making her moan.

Tohru slipped a hand through his shirt and rubbed the flesk skin. Feeling his small build body with her hand and run her fingers with care.

Yuki kissed his way to her kissed and began licking and slightly sucking her skin. With his free left hand, he unbutton the rest of her white bouse. Reaving her satin lace bra that cupped her good size breast and creamy skin, he kissed lower. She was damped and her moan was soft and very seductive. He pulled the her bra down, two cherry nipples perk up to him. Waiting to be tasted, he hungerly took one in his mouth while his free hand played with the other.

Tohru threw her head back bite down her lower lip from moaning out loud. She spread her legs a little more for Yuki to get a better access, he took it. He pulled down her now soaked panties, all the way down that it dropped to the floor. Spreading her legs wider, he played his fingers just outside her clit as he continued to suck on her nipple.

Tohru felt her self burning, inside and out. The feeling of Yuki touching her felt so right and normal. Then she felt his mouth left her nipple and began sucking on the skin just above it along with the fact he slid one finger inside her. She bit her lip to keep her self from screaming.

She was hot and slick, he took note that she tensed up just a little before calming down, he grinned. He licked the skin that was now red from the sucking. Yuki went for the other nipple before doing the same thing above it. His fingers continue to explore her inside.

It was odd but she knew it was fair for him. She was the only one who is getting the pleasure and she knew exactly what to do. Moving her hand down just above his pants, Yuki moved. Tohru blinked, he was grinning at her. Yuki moved his chair between her legs and sat down, he spread her legs for him get a better look of her.

"Don't stare, it's embarrassing..." Tohru flushed as she tried to close her self up to him.

Yuki chuckled and stopped her, he kissed her clit. Swiped a long and slow lick of his tongue. "Your so sweet..."

Her whole body tembled with pleasure as Yuki continued on licking her womanhood, she loved it. "Y-yuki!"

Yuki was rock throbbing hard, it was starting to annoy him and it hurts. He reached down on his pants, unbuckled the belt and unzipped it.  
Revealing his manhood with pride, ready to be pushed in to that wet and untouched opening of Tohru.

He stopped.

She was a virgin. So was he.

'Should be our first time be on a bed and not around 720 people which one could knock on the door at any second?' Yuki thought, he licked his suddenly dried lips and stood up to look at Tohru in the eyes.

She was confuse and flushed.

'Yeah, we should wait...' He leaned forward, making sure they're in a safe distance. "Let's do this at home where no one can walk in or hear us doing our business in here..."

Tohru blinked but suddenly laughed. "You owe me for this..."

Yuki raised an eyebrow, taking her hand and put it on his hard member, she made a small gasped. "Yeah, it's the other way around."

They both laugh now and then shared a deep kiss. It was a half an hour later when they stepped out of the room looking fresh but flush around the cheek, also, Yuki have managed to get some of his work done. Just when they reached the stairs, Yuki pulled Tohru a side for a quick kiss.

"I love you, I always have and forever will..." he whispered to her with a smile.

Tohru smiled softly and kissed him back. "I love you the same exact way..."

They held each other's hand and pressed they forehead together with their eyes close and felt the love they share for each other.

"Check up stares! Maybe his up there!" a student voice came from the 4th floor.

Sighing, Yuki stepped back but continued to smile at Tohru. "We will continue this when we get home..."

Tohru winked at him. "I'm expecting it!"

Then they both climbed down the stairs.

Holding hands...

---

TBC...

Lady Yukina: I am very sorry for taken so long to update! I have rushed this story so I expect lots and lots of errors and mispelled spellings.  
Forgive me but I did update! So please, don't be so angry from my unpatient typing! I will do better the next chapter!


	14. Remember You By

When the Princess Takes Stand

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: No, I do not own them.

--

Chapter 9

Heat it up tonight

Don't let go

Please, I you love me

Hold me tight

Be with me

Dream with me

By Lady Yukina

--

Shigure and Hotori have gone to the main house very early that morning. Akito was in one of his temper that even Kureno couldn't calm him down on his own.

"Akito, please, calm your self down!" Shigure pleaded, "There is nothing good of an outcome if you continue to act like way."

"Akito, please…"

"SHUT UP!" Akito yelled as he pushed Shigure away from him before having one of his coughing fit.

"See, you can't keep doing this to your self." Hotori then inject a needle on his arm in the most gentle and caring as possible, "You won't get better if you don't get some rest."

"How… can I… get some… rest…?" Akito dangerously glared at them, "WHEN HALF OF MY DAMN PETS ARE GONE!?"

The three older men stared at him. Akito searched their eyes but all he could see is concern and sadness. "You three, will be staying with me tonight!"

"But, Yuki and Kyo are…" Shigure began before a pillow hit him square in the face.

"THEY'RE BIG ENOUGH TO CARE FOR THEM SELVES!" Akito again yelled, "THEY EVEN HAVE THAT BLASTED UGLY GIRL WITH THEM!"

"YOU ARE TO STAY HERE OVER NIGHT WITH ME!"

Shigure couldn't speak but just lowered his head, "As you wish…"

"I'll just have to let the boys know that I won't be coming home tonight then…"

The dog stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Kureno and Hotori to care for him.

"That medicine I just injected to you should make you relax your body and put you to sleep." Hotori instructed as he checked on Akito's blood sugar. He sighed, "Akito, you need to take better good care of your self…"

"You cannot continue on living this way…"

Akito remained silent but lay down on the bed as he felt the effect of the med. "I want them found…"

"They must return to my side… Because I own them…"

Akito's body began to shake, "ALL OF THEM AND EVEN THAT DAMN CAT!"

Breathing heavily, Akito closed his eyes. "When they do returned…"

"They will never see the light of day for a very long time…"

Then he was fast asleep. Hotori and Kureno tucked him in before leaving the room. As they reached the garden area which located on the other side of the main house, they found Shigure.

"I just left Tohru a message on her cell," Shigure said, "Let's have some sake, ne? We haven't done it in a while…"

"Come on, for old time's sakes?"

Kureno and Hotori stared at each other before looking back at Shigure.

"Fine, I'll inform one of the maids that if they need me, they just have to call." Hotori then left, followed by Shigure and Kureno.

--

Kyo stared at Tohru when she arrived in the classroom. Uo and Hana watched her walk towards them before settling down on her seat.

"Everything is set and ready to go," Tohru picked up her large box which she has brought with her from home. "I made Chocolate cake, carrot cake, strawberry cake, and many more!"

Kyo sighed and slumped down on his seat. "Man, they were heavier than they looked…"

"Why the hell did you make so many anyway?"

"We are going sell them stupid! This way, not only that Tohru and the class gain money, we will double it!" Uo smirked. "No one can say no to Tohru's cooking!"

Hana nodded her agreement as Tohru giggled. Kyo frown before taken a deep sigh, he had to suffer on carrying all of Tohru's baking goods because Yuki have to leave early before them. He made a growling sound when he remembered Yuki's outburst just an hour ago.

"That stupid rat," he mumbled to himself, "Who the hell does he thinks he is…"

Tohru smiled, "The school President?"

"Augh, don't remind me!" Kyo threw his hands up in the air, "That's just sick! I mean, SICK!"

"Why does he have to be the school President?"

"Because Yuki has the best qualification and the grades to take on the job," Hana pointed out. "You just have to admit the fact the Yuki has his points on areas that you are lack with, Kyo…"

"Hana is right, orange top, Prince Yuki just have the stuff to be able to deal with that kind of work load!" Uo added with a grin. "You won't be able to last a day if you were in his position…"

Kyo growled at her and stood up, "SHUT UP, YANKEE!"

"Oh, look, the kitty cat is all worked up!" Uo teased and laugh, "Look, all of his back hairs are standing up! Like a cat!"

Everyone in the room laughed, even Tohru.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER THAT GUY CAN DO!" Kyo rolled up his sleeves with a demonic look on his face. "YOU WANNA FIGHT, YANKEE!"

The classroom door opened then, Yuki walked in which made everyone even Kyo stopped talking. Yuki quietly walked up to Kyo in a very slow motion.

A little taken back, Kyo just thought of the same situation that he was an hour ago and mindfully took a step back. "What do you want…?"

Yuki gave him a cold stare before handling him a piece of paper, "Your it…"

Then the President turned around, he took a chance of glancing at the girl sitting a feet away from him and smiled. Tohru smiled back as they looked into each other's eyes, making a secret promise with each other. Yuki then walked away and leaving the classroom. Leaving the rest of the class confuse and lost.

Kyo blinked as he stared at the paper Yuki have given him, "What the hell is this?"

Uo looked over his shoulder to look at the paper, she grinned widely before laughing out loud. Kyo turned to look at her like she has lost her mind.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, annoyed now.

Uo continued to laugh before Hana took the piece of paper away from Kyo. She smiled. "It seems that our Prince also have a sense of humor. Kyo, he assigned you to be the class rep."

Kyo froze on the spot while the gasp and laugher of his classmate were deaf on his ears. All he could do was looked on the paper that Hana returned to him before crumpling it on his hand. His body shook violently before dashing out of the room, "THAT DAMN RAT!"

Tohru giggled along with the rest of the class as they watch Kyo ran out of the room to chase after Yuki.

--

Kyo dashed around the corner until he spotted Yuki walking out of a classroom. Yuki noticed him and sighed. "I'm not changing my mind…"

Kyo stopped and growled, "WHY THE HELL ME!?"

Turning his head to face him, "You said you can do what I can do, so there…"

Irritated now, Kyo crumpled the paper in his hand even more. "You damn rat!"

Yuki stared at him, "Do this for your class Kyo and make it something for them to remember you by…"

"You know what I mean…"

Then Yuki walked away, leaving Kyo to stand there alone. His eyes were covered by his bangs as he turned to walk back to class. He understood what Yuki meant and he knew exactly what to do.

--

"So, what do you think will happen?" Uo asked as they put the finishing touched on their classroom 'Bake and Café Stand'.

But before anyone could answered, Kyo walked back in with a serious expression. "Everyone, let's make this festival be one to remember!"

Everyone cheered. Tohru smiled and winked at him. Kyo winked back and went to help anyone who needs it.

Tohru watched as Kyo wondered around the room.

'Kyo and Shigure will leave first, and then Yuki, Hotori and I will follow…' She though as she felt her phone vibrated on her pocket. Reaching for it, she received a txt message from Shigure. Sighing, she put it back inside her pocket. 'We have to hurry…'

--

TBC…

Lady Yukina: I apologize for not updating for so long…


	15. Memorable Moments Part 1

When the Princess Takes Stand

By Lady Yukina

Disclaimer: No, I do not own them.

--

Chapter 10

This is where we stand

Together as one

Fear does not stop us

Our love keep us strong

By Lady Yukina

--

"That's good, perfect, hang them like that." Kyo instructed, he watched the two boys hang thin long and yellow colored paper decorations on the wall. "Now, add two more, different color, over lap that one, after that, we can focus on the table settings."

"How you girls doing on your side?"

The female populations of the class were divided by two: Table cloth arrangement and baking the goodies. Uo took charged of the table cloth team while Tohru and Hana responsible for baking with the other half of the girls population. The boys in class are responsible of the signs, table arrangement, cleaning the classroom, securing all the areas of where they will keepsake the goodies and staying out of all the girls way at the same time.

"We are good, almost done." Tohru announced as she checked Uo's section. "The last of the baking goods are in the oven. Uo and her group are on the last table cloth."

"Good, we can set up the tables and chairs now then. All right, lets get setting!" Kyo punched his right fist in the air. "Let's do this!"

Everyone in the room cheered. The boys synchronized as they dragged and set the table, a group of girls spread the new table cloth over, then another group of boys set up chairs. It was all very quick and organized. A small flower arrangement, paper plates and plastic silverware finish up the setting. Yuki entered the room, he was surprise to what he sees and was glad too. On a normal occasion, Yuki would rather choke than let Kyo know what his feeling but at this moment, the cat deserved to be phrased.

"Good job Kyo, everyone, this look very nice." Yuki approved, he smiled. "You all just made it on time, fifteen minutes to go before the public are invited inside the building better set up your signs outside now."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sign team, you should hurry up now." Kyo turned his face away from Yuki, he was embarrass. His first complement from the rat. "Don't let the other classes beat you to it."

A six-man-team step up with flyers in their arms. "Don't worry Kyo, we will advertise these as we go."

They left the room then. Tohru walked up to Yuki. "I haven't seen you the last two hours since up-stairs, have you had any breather since?"

Yuki had to turn away from the rest of the class, including Kyo, he gave her a secret seductive smile that took Tohru's breathe away. "No, but I'm looking forward after the day is over."

Tohru did not have to ask or respond to his comment, she already knew. A smile is all Yuki needed, it was a secret.

"I have to get back out there, I'll walk home with you today, ok?" Yuki winked at her before turning to face the class. "Alright everyone, enjoy your selves today and do you best."

"Good luck to you too, President!" The class cheered.

Kyo took that moment to walk over to Yuki. "How's the out door festival?"

"They're hanging on but a bunch of them are waiting for us to open up here. Out small cake-shop out there are running out of treats, someone have to restock them." Yuki looked at his chart, "The mini cakes that Tohru baked are running out fast."

Tohru giggled, "Hana, Uo and I will go and restock them Kyo. We will go now." Tohru walk away, she joined Uo and Hana in the other side of the room.

"You know, I hate to see the fact that she loves you more than see lets on. As much as I don't like it, in the end, it's her decision who she chooses." Kyo buried his fist on his pants pocket and glared at the ground. "I know your attractive to her and your not blind about my feelings either. I'm not exactly the most private person."

"I can see, how she looks at you and I know that you both have come to conclusion too. Just do me a favor, don't do anything in front of me. I'm letting you know this now, I'll talk to her when I'm ready too so don't say anything to her."

Kyo didn't give Yuki enough time to respond, the cat walk away and joined the boys that were looking out the window to watch the festivities that started a few hours before. The rat sigh, he rub his aching neck. He look at the red-haired girl across the room who chatted happily with her friends, he smiled.

'Well, back to work...' Yuki walked out the room and began his duties again.

--

Hotori took a sip of his sake. "Akito will sleep for a little while. Knowing him, he will fight the sleeping pill and be up in less than the time he suppose to sleep. I'll give him something warm and a small portion to eat."

"I'll let the servants know." Kureno said, he drained his own cup of sake and left the room.

"With this, everything will change from the original plan." Shigure blew out a puff of smoke, "I wonder how this will turn out."

"Have faith, our lives depends on it." Hotori closed his eyes. "At this point, the money is riding on her next move."

--

"Wow, we did really good." Tohru looked excited from the preparation, "Oh my gosh, this should be fun."

"It's finish, great job everyone. The indoor festival is open for business." Yuki announced. "The announcement should be broadcast soon, prepare your selves and good luck."

Everyone in class cheered, they all worked hard in less than 4 hours. It was a team effort. The gentle chime sounded off, then a female voice came from the speakers through out the school.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the indoor festival is now open to public. Thank you so much for coming, please, enjoy your selves."

"Not so catching isn't but I guess that was good enough." Uo snorted. "Ok, let's get this party started. Orange-Top, what's next?"

Kyo glared at her. "STOP CALLING ME THAT YANKEE! Ok, advertisement team, go do your part."

A group of both male and female students smiled, they all each have a sign of their classroom number and their Cafe name. They cheered, "Count on us!"

Tohru patted Kyo's shoulder. "This is sure be a memorable moment for them from you Kyo."

"Don't say that just yet." Kyo smiled at her, "Wait till we get home."

--

TBC: It is 3AM in the morning, I'm exhausted. To my past readers, thank you for supporting me and I apologize for not updating for such a long time.


End file.
